The Baldy Huntsman
by SadPancake
Summary: Throughout the kingdoms there existed one man, one huntsman, above all else. His prowess was unmatched, no Grimm could come close to his equal and most importantly; he was bald - er - bored. Reaching the pinnacle of his field, he decides to mill about and enjoy life's simplicities. Too bad fate has other plans.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm pancake oof and this is a spontaneous idea I whipped up in my spare time. I'm a big fan of both RWBY and One Punch Man so I thought 'Why not put Saitama here and see what happens'. I've taken some contextual liberties as far as a few things go but kept what I've got so far relatively the same. You'll see what I mean if you (anyone) actually reads this. Lemme know what you think if you do, feedback is appreciated whether its undying rage or blissful adoration. **

**:)**

If there was one thing that got Saitama riled up above all else, it was a sale. While discussing his finances had never been a particularly comfortable topic of conversation, he'd be remiss to pretend he was well off by any standard. Hell, the only reason he was even _off_ in any way was that his apartment resided within one of the most desolate areas of Vale; District Z.

The plumbing was questionable and the power sometimes short-circuited, but it was cheap and it was home. After moderately passing high school he'd sought what his parents had cherished the idea of; a place in the corporate world. It was always on their mind, business this or profit maximization that, and yet...he'd never seen the point. Throughout his schooling, he'd always been fascinated by the strange, the abnormal, the wild nature of life's delicate balance of chaos.

An office cubicle in a stark white room seemed alien to everything his heart stood for.

Completely abandoning an orderly future, Saitama set off into an unknown reality. For a while he had the time of his life, never before had such freedom to pursue his interests been presented with no catch. No stern lecture about preparation and analysis. Just experience. Trying things for the sake of trying them and seeing if they work out.

But like all good things, there must come an end.

Inconvenient truths aside, today was shaping up to be a truly bountiful harvest. His local supermarket had begun a promotion celebrating their fifth anniversary, slashing prices on everything from jelly to carrots to seafood and beyond. The real kicker? They somehow landed a mutual deal with the largest manga distributor this side of the kingdom. Something about honouring the legacy of small businesses and all that.

Leaving our huntsman for fun with absolutely no choice, Saitama pooled all of his monetary resources (Post meticulous grocery shopping of course) into catching a ride to central Vale. Next stop...Schnee Comics Inc.

* * *

"Thank you, bus driver"

Hopping off a rickety set of wheels _almost_ reminiscent of an Airbus, Saitama surveyed his surroundings. He was never good with navigation despite growing up in one of the busier areas of the city, mostly due to his curiosity leading him on a tail circuit beyond the realm of traceability.

No matter how extensive the exploration in his youth, the big city never failed to impress. Unlike District Z's plain footpaths and suspiciously common wooden structures, central Vale practically burst with character. Buildings centuries old interlocked with modern stores seamlessly, yet with a flair of distinction. People sporting all kinds of clothes and appendages roamed freely, conversing about the day to day with not a bother in sight. All congealing into one joyful and peaceable mass.

It reeked of the extraordinary become ordinary. An achievement many could be proud of. An achievement many should be proud of.

Sighing in wonderment, he set off in search of his treasure. The bustling sounds of traffic quickly becoming white noise with each sequential boot meeting stone.

_'I haven't been able to buy in bulk since I first moved out on my own. If I'm quick I may be able to finish off Deadly Tigers in Space in store, then get started on Vipers Living Like Cowboys. It's apparently Duce Willis's best work to date'_

Many are eager to fawn over any of the Willis's work. From films to novels to figurines and cereals, nothing marketable hadn't been touched by the family. While any Spruce Willis flick is a staple amongst moviegoers tastes, personally, Saitama gravitates more towards the written stuff. As cool as a real-time explosion battering a villains penthouse is, there's something about _imagining_ the sheer scale of such an attack unleashing itself upon the Earth that can't be replicated. Like an infinitely expandable slinky with no stair, it cannot traverse. No, he had not pictured himself in such a position. Never. Not once.

Of course, he can't honestly claim he's a bookworm among bookworms. As much as the written word draws his attention pictures of some description in tandem help maintain his focus. Unlike live-action, a drawing is a unique perspective brought to life with _much_ more limited tools. There's no army of experts preparing every aspect of a scene at the whim of a director. No tricks of the trade to rely on when you realize an actor looks particularly goofy in a shot. Just you, your pens and the confines of your mind.

The possibilities were nearly endless, a child-like grin spreading across Saitama's normally blank face as he all but marched with the determination of a thousand Atlas soldiers. If there was one thing to pierce the dull monotony that had become battling the forces of evil, it was a damn good story.

"True enlightenment, here I come!"

* * *

"I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid we don't have either of those in stock at this time. May I interest you in anything else?"

Defeat had never washed over a person as thoroughly as it did Saitama. He knew that stores completely sold out from time to time, but today? Of all days? The world was truly a cruel place.

_'I wonder what the epic conclusion to Jerry vs Sigard will be...I scoured through every nook and cranny in my apartment to collect a decent amount of coins, even cleaning up for once. All for nothing! Damn it...'_

Pouting as a man should never be capable of, Saitama trudged away from the counter. Consumerism had always been a sore spot for him, buying excessively beyond your needs the ultimate suicide tactic when every penny counted. Some may call him a cheap bastard - and some may be right - however, you can't just throw away what could save your bacon at a later point down the line. Literally and figuratively!

"You just can't win em all huh…"

"..."

"Nope!"

"Gah!"

Now let it be said that our bald hero in a lovingly crafted jumpsuit wasn't afraid of many things. Besides missing sales, his ability to react to negative stimuli was abysmal. Non-existent, even.

Surprise greetings apparently superseded any Grimm he'd encountered throughout his extensive bad guy fighting career.

Whirling around with complete shock etched across his features, he spouted only what his instincts screamed.

"When the hell did you get here?!"

"Uh...I've been here the whole time?"

"What's with the scythe?!"

"It's my purse in...disguise?"

_'I knew this day was sounding too good to be true...'_

* * *

"You're totally a real Huntsman!"

"Y-You really think so?"

"Of course! Anyone who slays monsters _and_ wears an outfit that cool must be! Ahhh I can't wait to tell Yang, she's gonna be so jealous."

For twenty minutes and counting one Ruby Rose had been positively interrogating a certain someone. She had her suspicions when she saw him enter the store, but as she waited in line behind him and came face to face, if only briefly, with an expression only a seasoned veteran of the warrior's way of life could muster she knew...

He looked like he had just failed to save someone from the clutches of a terrible nevermore! Textbook hunter tell right there!

Bashfully scratching his cheek, Saitama had found himself spurred with a surprising change of heart. While he may not go home with the tomes of the gods tucked safely in his gloves, he at least got something money truly couldn't buy.

Admiration. Honest to goodness fondness for what he does. What he worked so hard to be.

_'Maybe today's not a total bust after all'_

"You've got incredible skin for a bald guy though, what's your secret old man?"

A visible tick mark proclaimed itself ticked upon the supremely pearlescent cranium in question.

_'Cruelty strikes again! Damn brat!"_

"What's wrong with being bald, huh?! You got a problem with that, baldy?!"

"No no! I didn't mean it in a bad way! You really pull off a look lacking hair, what with how much you must've trained in your lifetime of defeating evil."

"Stop mentioning it! I'm not even _that_ old! I'm twenty-five for your information!"

"Woahhhh, twenty-five? I didn't even know people could lose it all that early! Amazing!"

"Please stop…"

Realizing her attempts to placate him really were just causing more and not less offense, Ruby blushed, grinning bashfully herself. Normally she'd be tripping over herself in apologies if she _ever_ spoke to a bonafide professional in such a manner, but something about this guy reminded her of Uncle Qrow. She wasn't exactly sure why. The blank face? The badass garb? The way he carried himself? Either way, it brought out the Xiao Long genes in her with a bloody vengeance. Unrelenting determination in the face of _any_ form of authority being the key idea there.

_'Our meeting may not be off to a good start, but that can change! He hasn't told me to 'run along' home or come back when I'm 'mature enough not to laugh at dancing walrus'. He hasn't even said I'm a bit young to have a scythe! Well, he did point it out before...how'd he even know it was one anyway?'_

Shaking her head and dispelling any lingering doubts, Ruby steeled herself for round two. No, social interaction isn't a gauntlet of death sequentially increasing in lethality as you climb the ranks. Yes, she prefers to think of it this way to justify her slight trepidation of the subject.

"Mr. Saitama, uh, sir...what would be your best advice for an up and coming Huntress like me?"

"..."

"Don't get robbed."

"Huh?"

Pointing his finger with the dramatic flair of a coffee table, Saitama announced his wisdom with utmost seriousness.

"Don't get robbed, like that guy over there"

_'That guy over there? What does he-'_

"Please don't hurt me! I-I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt me!"

_"I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid we don't have either of those in stock at this time. May I interest you in anything else?"_

_'The Clerk's being robbed! How could I have not noticed?!'_

"What a pain…"

* * *

Roman Torchwick is a man of class and sophistication, a paragon of criminal flair. A virtue for those beneath him to aspire but never reach. Above all else, he was one thing; careful. You may not believe it with how often he chats up a storm mid-criminal act, but behind the arrogance, there's a calculation. A strategy.

"Evening my humble civil servant, it is I, villainous Roman Torchwick. Care for a chat?"

Taking the grunt's whimpering as an affirmation, henchman began securing the perimeter. Covering exits. Checking for potential witnesses. The whole shebang. The secret to surviving in the criminal underworld is simple, yet difficult to master. An idea dangerous to those who thrive on success.

"To make things nice and simple, we're going to enjoy each others company. You'll tell me about life at home, I'll earn myself some lien for my trouble. You'll tell me where you keep your secret stash of 'candy', I'll get my boys here to make sure you're not hiding anything _but_ 'candy'. For the grand finale, you'll mention my incredible good looks and I won't stomp your skull into the ground. _Sound good_?"

Receiving nods severe enough to snap someone's neck, Roman sighed in contentment. Nothing felt better than coercing a civilian into making the job easier. As so long as you accomplish the menial stuff, you stay right in the clear. Of what you may ask? The Achilles heel. The linch factor.

Underestimating your enemy.

Growing up Roman had always been a step behind. Too short, too skinny, too poor, you name it. Guys above you like to throw their weight around, _savour_ the exhilaration they feel when you cower under their brilliance. But that exhilaration is a trap. A ticking time bomb waiting to swallow you whole and plop you back to square one. The reason he could still afford ridiculously expensive cigars and wasn't rotting in jail was that life taught him this lesson bright and early.

You feel a lot safer atop a monstrous cliff when you aren't tripped by the rocks you buried beneath your shoe.

"Stop right there!"

_'Oh? A do-gooder enters the fray?'_

Spinning around to meet his would-be adversary, Roman was met with a sight he couldn't say he expected. Standing before him was a girl 'pint-sized' didn't do justice. Clad in red and black with a cape to boot, red riding hood would've been mesmerized with her wardrobe. Calling back to his men, Roman decided to probe his opponent.

"Hear that boys? We're in the presence of a lady. A young lady. Try to keep any conversation PG will you? No one needs to lose their innocence too soon."

Growling like a scorned pup, the girl gripped something tighter. A purse? No. She wouldn't feel self-righteous enough to confront the situation if it were. A weapon? Definitely possible. With the amount of huntsman breeding like rabbits to supplement the next generation, Roman imagined the city was crawling with them. Either way, she was a liability. As immature as she may appear Roman wasn't fond of complications. Especially from children giddy to play hero.

Reaching into his coat and pulling out the good stuff, Roman lit up the end of a cigar. Puffing smoothly while the crimson tip lit up like a traffic light.

"I'm a generous man, red. If you leave right now I won't tell your parents you've been out past bedtime. Bonus, you'll not get yourself sullied by second-hand smoke, an all-round fantastic deal huh?"

_'This is your chance, Ruby. Your debut as a defender of the weak and champion of justice. Play it cool and play it firm, don't show any signs of intimidation. Just like the anti-bullying posters!'_

"Firstly, no one truly generous feels the need to say so. Secondly, like me, my parents are super strong huntsman ready to kick criminal butt! And thirdly, I'm honestly not that close to your, er, smoke. So I'm fine where I am…?"

"..."

_'What the hell was that Ruby?! Not that close? That's the best you could come up with?! I'm definitely not telling Yang about this part!'_

_'This kid...welp, they can't say I didn't try'_

Taking a drag and flicking some ash onto the floor, Roman let off a disappointed huff.

"You heard our guest, _get her_!"

* * *

Pain. A concept that comes in many different shapes and sizes. You've got the basics: stubbing your toe, banging your knee on a piece of furniture, a sibling punching your arm after a subtle comment on their intelligence. Then there's the abstract kind: saying goodbye to a beloved pet, losing out on the lottery for the fifty-second time, a crush rejecting you in the face of your courage. The truly gut-wrenching stuff. You'd think physical pain would be the least difficult to understand, external threat meets section of the body then bam; nerves on fire. For Saitama, it was the opposite. As keenly as someone felt the edge of a blade he only lived in limbo. The explosion of a bat rippling through your muscles measured nill upon his skin. Nothing reached, yet sometimes, a shrill cry could pierce the existential weight of it all. Like a ship's horn inching closer and closer to the bay.

"What the hell is this guy made of?!"

"Is it his aura? There's no way he can't be hurt from how long we've been doing this!"

"I don't think I can feel my arms right now, how long has it been since we got here?"

"Days? Weeks? Years? Who knows? Just keep going god damn it!"

He swore he could hear it now.

"..."

_'I'm hearing it now, aren't I?'_

Focusing on the present, Saitama realized there were, in fact, shrill noises. Noises of exertion and frustration to be precise. Looking around, guys wearing matching outfits had surrounded him in one of the isles.

Blinking slightly, his mind went to work processing what was going on. He knew that the guy at the counter was in a bit of trouble, but he figured that Rosey Rubes girl would take care of it. The way she ran around earlier showed impressive speed and agility, clambering over and under anything in a flash. Another area of confidence was her weapon, a giant scythe gizmo thingy. Initially, it was hard to detect, folded up you could mistake it for a large vacuum. What gave it away was a memory. A feeling of nostalgia for his earlier days when he scoured the world in search of foes to test his strength. Yes, someone he faced had used something awfully similar...

**Crack!**

"What was that?"

"Did we finally break something?"

"Nah, it was just the idiot's groceries. False alarm."

_'Groceries...broken?'_

"I'm honestly considering giving up. Think the boss will mind?"

"If he saw what we're having to deal with, I think he'd understand. Mike got off work after that blonde bimbo ripped the club a new one."

Looking downwards, the scene of the tragedy became clear to Saitama. The two twelve egg capacity cartons he'd combined three coupons to purchase lay strewn across the floor. The remains leaving a yellow trail running in all directions as fresh fruit and vegetables rolled into the unknown. The nutritional value that _could've_ been flashing before his eyes.

"You bastards…"

"Huh? You finally speak up man-child?"

"_Have just sealed your graves_"

* * *

Realization, like many things, often came at the worst of times. Ruby was familiar with the concept very well, the death of her mother a bombshell she still feels the tremors from to this day. She'd vowed to never give up in the face of darkness. To stand tall and smile when innocent lives were on the line.

Right now she was experiencing some slight complications.

"Get. Back. Here. You. Mascara. Wearing. Meanie!"

"Missing me already? I know I'm famous amongst the kids these days but I'm terribly sorry. Places to be and people to rob!"

Chuckling like he was having the time of his life, Roman swiftly parried and dodged any slice sent his way. He had to admit, red wasn't a complete amateur. He'd assumed she'd be a B-rate signal lackie, believing that because she was given some dummies to whack around a real fight would go down just as practiced. While her overall strategy was textbook, disarm and incapacitate, her attacks were nuanced and varied. Her speed blinding to an opponent not used to rapid onslaughts at any given moment. If he had to guess he'd say she's the daughter of someone notable. A prodigious offspring any academy would drool at the opportunity to scoop up. It's too bad, really.

He wasn't inclined to preserve any future but his own.

Driving Ruby back with a harsh slam of his cane, Roman aimed the end of Melodic Cudgel with maniacal glee. His favourite moment in any standoff was seeing the surprise on his opponent's face when a walking stick spat enough dust to light up a Christmas tree.

_'Ugh, what's he doing? Why's he-'_

"End of the line, little miss!"

_'Uh oh…'_

A very large Christmas tree.

**Bang!**

Careening with the urgency of a rocket, the projectile whined it's terror. Instincts kicking in, Ruby dove out of the way. Cement and glass kicking up behind her as the explosive met its demise. Exerting her aura as quickly as possible, Ruby grit her way through any debris. While her aura control was pretty good all things considered, it wasn't one of her strong points. Her style of combat inherently didn't demand as such, her semblance combined with requiring a high level of dexterity so her scythe didn't _chop_ her head off left ruining the flow of combat a no go.

Regaining her composure, she leaped up with urgency. Besides a few small cuts, nothing major was sustained, making the list of excuses for losing this Roman character that much shorter. She had to hurry!

_'If I were a criminal bent on saving my skin from a super brave Huntress, where would I go? What would I do?'_

Looking around calmly and definitely not frantically, an orange blur caught her attention on one of the nearby rooftops. Squinting to make sure it wasn't some inflatable mascot - mistaking Dad for one that one time didn't occur whatsoever - she gasped. Right opposite Torchwick was none other than Saitama! And to top it all off, a blonde woman was there too! Was she one of his colleagues back in the good old days? A past romantic excursion long lost to the professional barrier between Huntsman and Huntress? There's no time to waste! She had to know.

_"I'm not even that old! I'm twenty-five for your information!"_

_'Not that old, right! I'm sure he didn't hear that…'_

* * *

Of all the things that Glynda Goodwitch had seen in her time as a Huntress, none of them came close to the sheer _obscenity_ of what she was witnessing at this very moment. There were times of chaos, such as the various incursions she had to take during her time as a student. There were times of hilarity, friends teasing each other good-naturedly amidst rare periods of peace. There were times of horror, comrades encountering foes they were truly never prepared for and paying the ultimate price. If anything, essentially having to micromanage one of the most infuriatingly childish, yet wise, men to ever walk this Earth should _bury_ the idea of ridiculous.

How wrong she was.

**~ 10 Minutes Prior ~**

The roar of a Bullhead was felt tearing through the sky, surging through the air like a hawk pursuing its manic prey. Adjusting her glasses, one Glynda Goodwitch focused on the report she was given moments before extraction from Beacon Academy. The robber extraordinaire himself, Roman Torchwick, had once again begun his daily ritual of terrorizing anything that possessed lien or dust. While unsurprising, his campaign had swelled to such success that the police had become _slightly_ ineffectual within the public eye. To restore good faith with the ideals of justice and security, the council issued a directive encouraging any nearby Huntsman to step in and aid said struggling police force. Now, if you were to ask Glynda if she would rise to the occasion if a nearby establishment was being ransacked, she would respond "Absolutely". If you were to ask her if the caffeine-related whims of a man-child influenced her nightly activities in any shape or form, she would say "Sadly, all too often". The relevant relationship between the two? Well, that's simple.

Her fool of a boss had just so happened to run out of coffee beans _and_ require an experienced Huntress to investigate a serious crime occurring in real time. No coincidences present whatsoever. Damn bastard…

Massaging her forehead with the weariness of a monk vowed to silence, Glynda returned her attention to the task at hand. As much as she would love to run Ozpin through the wringer for his completely insane fixation on coffee, even in cases of emergency, the situation demanded her complete focus. Bringing her personal quarrels to the fold would only complicate her judgment in the face of chatterbox McGee himself. Justice will prevail soon…

Landing on an empty rooftop, it appeared she arrived just in time. The pilot had confirmed a visual of her target outside a comic book store, a nearby Huntress already engaging the dastardly criminal with some success. Evidently not planning on dragging things out, Roman launched an immense offensive that momentarily disabled his opponent. Making his escape up a ladder that led into the presumed cradle of life. His ticket to freedom.

Too bad the jaws of a greater threat were grinning, waiting to swallow him whole and proper.

"Greetings Mr. Torchwick, mind enlightening me as to what you've been up to this evening?"

Drawing her riding crop with practiced ease, Glynda flicked her wrist experimentally. Her gaze defining the term 'piercing' with the pragmatism of a granite statue.

Piping up with flair oozing from his pores, Roman remained poised despite any earlier exertion. Cane in hand, he slowly began walking towards his new assailant.

"Why Good Evening to you too madam, it is such an honour to meet not one, but _two_ extraordinary women in a single smash and grab. Who knew a guy like me could be so lucky?"

Shifting herself into a ready position, Glynda surveyed the area. The roof itself seemed to be relatively large, likely connected to an apartment complex given the metropolitan nature of downtown. She doubted Roman intended to leave here, much too many people to rouse and bring attention to the heist in progress. Though on the flip-side any formal resistance aiming to derail his plans would be limited in their firepower. Civilian related collateral damage never looks good for anyone trying to _stop_ the people's safety experiencing violation. Dust-related attacks were off the table.

_'If I can distract him until the authorities arrive, he'll have no choice but to surrender. As easily as I could contain him with my semblance, he likely has backup on the way too. No use wearing myself out only to be too weak to fight back when the underlings come to the rescue'_

"Your reputation precedes you, Roman. Though I have to ask, why a comic book store? I know you're fond of money and dust, but reading? It almost makes me think you're civilized to some degree."

Guffawing and tutting like a parent about to chide their child, Roman spun his cane as he rubbed his temple. Grinning through the act with a sense of disbelief.

"Despite what the underground may formulate if they combined all three of their collective brain cells, I am a man of culture. Of sophistication! Civilization _depends_ upon people like me to spice things up. To revolutionize the masses itty-bitty minds."

Sirens wailed throughout the city. The flashing lights zooming past the urban jungle without a moment's hesitation.

"Right now I think I think I'm doing a pretty good job."

"Impressi-"

"You sure talk a lot for a magician, bowler hat."

Confusion.

Puzzlement.

_'What?'_

_'What?'_

"Robbing people of their possessions and their disbelief isn't very honourable, though. Bad bowler hat."

**Whack!**

Glynda's jaw dropped.

Ruby's jaw dropped.

Roman's jaw did _something_.

The concrete had never felt the adoration of the civilized Torchwick playboy in its long-winded lifetime as it did now.

* * *

**~ Present ~**

The silence was terse. Glynda could not recall a time where such an infamous figure had been silenced so abruptly. There were swift defeats and untimely ends but this...this exhibited an entirely separate quality of overwhelming. The damage was clear, Roman was out cold. If anyone had known any better, they'd say he died. A mysterious piano sent from the heavens finally reaching inevitable karma. A historic landmark amongst many others real estate agents would brag about.

"Saitama...I should've known...you'd beat the baddie so easily! AMAZING!"

The biggest question on Glynda's mind being…

_'When the hell did that guy get here?'_

Bouncing around like nobody's business, what appeared to be the other 'extraordinary woman' marveled at the state of the battle. From poking Roman's cheek to waving her arms in various action poses, she did not let up on describing every detail. The less enthusiastic gentleman in question simply stared blankly into the distance. Not unlike a wave having settled along the shore after crashing into the sand. Upon further inspection, his appearance relayed the opposite of unassuming. Bright colours like red, white and yellow leaping into your eyes with fervent glee. If anything, it seemed like a strange mix-up no one could miss.

Yet she did. Everything happened so fast her senses were completely blindsided.

Leaping up and down, the girl's eyes darted between Glynda and what appeared to be her new idol. Seemingly gathering up her courage, she asked something inane didn't reasonably describe given the literal Roman shaped dent in the roof of the building.

"Were you and Saitama lovers?"

_'I'm really not paid enough for this…'_

**Slam!**

"Eek!"

Meekly shifting in her seat, Ruby felt very much like a schoolgirl being chastised by a senior teacher for what she would prefer to coin as 'tomfoolery'. It began innocently enough, comic book shops weren't an uncommon haunt for her whenever Yang felt like ditching her like the traitor she is. If anything, she was only doing what's _basically_ her job. Be totally grown up via reading and save the day when bad guys threaten tax paying citizens. Huntress 101 never seemed more accurate to say.

"Do you have any idea how easily you could've been seriously injured engaging such a dangerous combatant, Miss Rose? I realize you're a huntress in training but by all accounts, you should've made sure the victim was okay and _not_ chased after someone very likely to be above your skill level. You're fortunate both you and the owner of the store came away relatively unscathed."

Shrinking in her seat, Ruby nodded. As much as she would like to say she knew what she was getting into, she really didn't. While the guys with red ties were a simple 'Wacha!' and 'Wapow!' away from going down, a national criminal with a ridiculous chunk of lien on his head for _many_ successful _armed_ robberies may be a slightly tougher opponent.

_'It's not like at least some part of my brain didn't realize I was going overboard. I was probably just really excited about meeting a real hero...yeah! That's what it was!'_

Speaking of which, she didn't know where Saitama was. She hoped he was okay. As easily as he karate chopped mascara meanie he seemed slightly off. Like a chip had fallen on his head, or shoulder, or leg, or however the saying went. He was bummed out earlier…

"-re you listening to me young lady? Incidents like this shall not happen again if you can help it. You will be more careful in the future, yes?"

Jolting from her thoughts, Ruby nodded vigorously.

"O-Of course Miss Goodwitch! I promise to be extra _extra _careful. Super precise and tactical Ruby is now the new trend no matter what!"

Nodding, Glynda stood and reached for the door behind her.

"Good, because there's someone who'd like to speak to you. Excuse me for a moment."

_'I could really go for some cookies right now…'_

* * *

For many people, it had been a long and rigorous day. Nine to five workers across town had likely fumbled home, reaching for the nearest frozen pizza as they kicked off their shoes and wondered just _how_ their boss planned to increase their workload. While Saitama tried to lead a life of simplicity himself, he couldn't argue with the desire to indulge every once in a while. To escape whatever's nipping at your patience when you just can't be bothered. Right now was one of those times.

_'I'll have to make do with what I've got at home since I lost my food earlier. There might be one or two leftover instant ramen cups laying around, let's hope I didn't finish them off in anticipation of the bargain weekend…'_

Things truly couldn't be any worse than they are now. On top of losing the plunder of the century to a weird, doppelganger jazz band (Anyone that finely dressed with such vocal range really can't be anything else) he missed out on the finale to a series he had been following since he could remember...well...anything. How innocent those times were…

**Click**

Turning his attention to the source of the disturbance, a door difficult to see due to the precarious lighting of the room gently opened and closed. Steady taps emanating throughout Saitama's ears.

"Ah."

Taking the seat opposite him, a man he could only describe as aristocratic and hipsterish sat down. Prim and proper, his posture was a mixture of relaxed and poised. As if he was prepared to come to blows but perfectly content to wait until the other makes the first move. A confident calm enveloping his expression with impeccable form.

Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a folder. Opening it smoothly and thumbing the edge of the first page.

"Greetings Mr...Saitama, how are you this fine evening?"

His voice, reverberating throughout the room with ease despite its low volume, oozed intellect. However, beyond the intellect lied a sense of warmth. A sense of true care about just how well or poorly his evening did go. It was almost familiar…

"I imagine it was quite exciting, taking down such a renowned criminal is no small matter. Glynda tells me you did it in one strike, a truly remarkable feat if I do say so myself."

Seemingly conjuring a plate from under the table between them, he placed it on top gracefully. A pile of steaming cookies wafting invitingly through the air. Looking through his glasses with a polite expectancy, he spoke again.

"Cookie?"

_'What is this feeling...? I swear I've come across his type before. The outfit, the mannerisms, the tone of voice...could it be?'_

Frowning in concentration, Saitama searched his memory for anything resembling this situation. That time he went to the library? No. Too pragmatic. That time he spoke to an environmentalist on his way home from the supermarket? Nah, not enough rambling. That time he forgot his keys and called a locksmith? Nope. Definitely not enough glares. Pragmatic, careful with words and pleasantly neutral, where had he seen this before…

_"Son, never trust medical professionals who are the picture of manners. One minute they're discussing the symptoms of a cold then the next you're on the operating table with your still-beating heart sitting in a plastic tray. Never give an inch!"_

_'My god...he's a doctor!'_

It all made sense in retrospect. The strange outfit only incredibly well off physicians would wear, the detailed folder with Saitama's personal information, the messy grey hair...it couldn't possibly be anything else. This man was after him, his finances and god knows what else. He had to make it out of here in one piece.

Sweating bullets and attempting to hide his nervousness, Saitama reached for a lone cookie at the edge of the plate. So long as he played it cool and didn't do anything rash, everything would be okay. Patient rights and all that.

"I-I'm doing great, thought I'd head into town for a midnight stroll and all that. Mmm, cookie. Ha ha."

Chewing with a slightly enunciated fervor, the psychopath in front of him inclined his head good-naturedly. Paging through the folder further, his eyes roamed the pages steadily. A mug of what smelled like coffee resting beside him.

"Born in central Vale, sporting a very affluent education with more than passable test records, briefly entertaining a desk job at a prestigious accounting firm and yet...here you are. Spandex and all. May I ask what drove you to take up the cape and hang up the tie? I'm awfully intrigued."

Swallowing the remnants of a few chocolate chips, Saitama shifted in his seat. A blank expression morphing his manic face moments ago.

"Well...ever since I was young I've always wanted to be a hero. A person who saves the day and keeps bad people from hurting others. Any other job never seemed to fit me no matter how hard I tried so I figured I'd give it a shot. Only one life and all that."

Picking up another cookie, he continued. Crumbs falling onto the table despite his best efforts to both consume the calming sweet and explain further.

"I tried applying for the academies but they ended being too expensive, so I opted for a self-taught regimen. I figured if our ancestors survived back in the early days of Grimm they must've only had limited options. Better to test the waters and fail than live with the regret of never trying for the rest of your life."

Wiping his mouth with the end of his glove, Saitama locked eyes with the foreboding individual. A sense of raw seriousness overtaking his wooden contemplation.

"If that'll be all, I'll make my way home now. No, I don't want to join any new health plans your offering. Good rest of your night to you, herbal man."

_'...Herbal man?'_

"Wait, Saitama, do you not know who I am?"

"I don't know who you are but I know what you're hiding deep down organ harvester. Absolutely no thank you."

Rubbing his eyes under his glasses, Ozpin let forth a sigh.

"Oh dear…"

* * *

Waiting. If there was one thing that Ruby hated the most, it was waiting. While she liked to think she wasn't nearly as impatient as her sister, the dread of anticipation always got to her. Her anxiety enjoyed playing up at the worst of times, a slew of socially awkward encounters being a testament to that. And here she was, sitting in a sparsely lit room awaiting the arrival of another adult who probably wanted to tell her off. Talk about unlucky.

Hearing approaching footsteps, she straightened herself in her chair. If she was going to be scolded once again she'd take it like a man! Or a huntress! Or whatever was the most appropriate wording! She really needed to up her game in the whole mental department.

Opening the door, the person she least expected to appear strode through. The familiar bald gleam making him instantly recognizable.

"Saitama! I'm so glad to see you! Are you okay? Well I mean of course you're okay, you totally wallopped Roman into next week, but you look a little red. Did something else happen?"

Shaking his head side to side, Saitama assured Ruby of his safety. His cheeks flushed from an agreement his status as a hero would die of shame from and a misunderstanding no one could have predicted. _No one_.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Nothing to see here. I'm not the one you need to talk to though, bobby pin's the one wanting your attention."

_'Bobby pin? Who does he…?'_

"Good evening, Miss Rose. A bit late for you to be tangling with the less than savoury side of Vale, hm?"

"Oh my god...can I have your autograph?!"

**~ Many Cookies Later ~**

"Told you she was excitable." Glynda chimed.

"And in possession of a bottomless pit for a stomach, apparently," Ozpin concluded.

"Is there any tea I can have? Your coffee's making me thirsty." Saitama further chimed.

"Glynda, do we-"

"No, we do not have any tea. We're lucky the VPD let us borrow their coffee grinder at this ungodly hour. Hurry it along, would you?"

"Right, my apologies Saitama."

"Aw man…"

Most definitely not embarrassed at stuffing her face in front of so many important people, Ruby quickly wiped her traitorous mouth clean of any evidence. Sometimes no matter what the situation if there were cookies to be eaten all proprietary went out the window. She's sure someone out there understood. Someone _had_ to damn it.

Clasping his hands together, Ozpin directed all of his attention towards cookie devourer supreme herself. Securing her attention had been easy, but the more difficult part of the procedure would be convincing her and himself of his next proposal. Based on what Qrow had told him, she was eager to lead the charge against any who would do innocents harm. That was good. That was lacking more than one would expect during these times. However, he had to confirm her desire for himself. It's all well and good to trust the advice of others but ultimately, no one can trust anyone more than themselves. That he knew sorely…

"I'll be frank, Miss Rose. I've been meaning to speak with you for quite some time. You are aware of my position as Headmaster of Beacon Academy?"

Nodding in the affirmative, Ruby grinned with glee. No one aspiring to kick butt doesn't know of Headmaster Ozpin. Hearing he personally wanted to discuss something with her did not give her butterflies. She totally wasn't a super fan or anything.

"Of course! I know all about the headmasters of the four academies. Beacon especially, obviously. It's not like I'm a hometown traitor or anything, though I am technically from outside the city..."

Shaking her head and hoping her expression conveyed just how sorry she was for her awkwardness, Ruby internally sighed in relief when Ozpin smiled encouragingly. Thank goodness for small graces.

"Excellent, then you must realize what I am about to ask is something not to take lightly. Something that you must consider _very_ carefully. Do you think you can handle it?"

Shifting her weight under the sharpened scrutiny, Ruby nodded slowly. Serious stuff had never been her strong suit, that had been more Yang's forte. But if it potentially concerned her future as a huntress she was prepared to give it her all. At least, that's where she thought this was going. She hoped this wasn't some elaborately worded prank, that was also among Yang's forte…

"If I were to allow you to enter Beacon Academy this year, as opposed to in the following years, would you accept?"

_'Early...this year...Beacon Academy? Whaa…? Whaaaa?!'_

"Well? Do you think you could handle it? I understand this is a lot to take in so I'll give you some time to consider your options. Thirty seconds should do it."

_'Thirty seconds?! What kind of time to think is that?! Crap, crap, crap!'_

"Twenty seconds remaining. Time really flies by when you're having fun, doesn't it?"

_'Twenty?! I...I...I…'_

"Five, four, three, two, one…"

"I'll do it!"

"Hm?"

Looking up from his watch, Ozpin noted two things. One, Ruby looked incredibly flustered. Two, Glynda was glaring daggers at him more intensely than normal. He decided to focus on the former.

"I'll do it...I'm ready to learn two years early."

"You are? Do explain, Miss Rose."

_'Explain…'_

Clearing her throat and swallowing her nervousness, Ruby locked eyes with Ozpin. She never thought she'd have the opportunity to talk to him in person like this, so she may end up throwing up; but by the gods, she was gonna try spill her guts verbally to the best of her ability. Stupid anxiety be damned.

"I know I'm not the best out there. I know I'm not as patient as I should be, I know I'm not as capable as I could be. But what I do know is that learning as fast as I can to be the best I can will only lead to being stronger when people need help most. I've never wanted anything more than making sure no one else has to go through what I had when I was younger. To feel the loss of someone you were too weak to save, to know if you had just tried a little harder at some other point in time, you could've prevented the worst. Would I resemble what I strive to achieve if I said no?"

Maintaining his gaze, Ruby trembled despite her best efforts. It's all well and good to tell yourself what you want to do with your life. It's all fine and dandy to tell your parents what you're planning with the future you hold, they're supposed to know that. Having to explain your ideas to one of the most influential figures in modern society? That was a little more intense.

"..."

_'...Why's he not saying anything? Oh god, he hates it. He totally totally hates it. I probably sound like every well-wisher he's ever heard beg to get in. Nice going Ruby, you totally impressed an experienced and wisened teacher with the concept of helping others; equals good. Not helping, equals bad. Why am I like this…'_

"Wonderful."

_'Huh?'_

"Absolutely wonderful."

Okay, now she was really confused.

Standing up from his chair, Ozpin emanated what could only be described as approval. Taking a sip from his ever-present coffee mug, he began walking across the room. A content smile spreading across his face.

"Despite what many may think, I don't get tired of hearing of people's desire to do good. To reach into the chaotic storm of battle and pull forth slivers of peace we can all rejoice in. What I do get tired of, however, is hearing of the ego often attached to it. A natural part of ourselves, of course. But a truly detrimental one if steered in dangerous directions."

Turning to face her proper, Ruby noticed he had aligned himself in between Glynda and Saitama. Placing his hands on both their respective shoulders, his glasses seemed to shine with an unknown strength. Like a star on a terror-filled night lighting the way to those truly in need.

"You did not mention such a thing once during your explanation. Indeed, you only spoke of your want, no, _need_ to see the safety of others secured from those who would harm it. Such resolve is a trait any Headmaster would be foolish to ignore. I cannot think of anyone more fitting to join Beacon's ranks."

_'No way…'_

"To ensure a smooth transition, I will personally see all accommodations are met and prepared accordingly. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Beacon Academy."

Unable to stop herself from tearing up slightly, Ruby clutched her hand over her mouth. An ear-splitting smile making its way onto her awe-struck face.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! You won't regret it, Headmaster!"

Chuckling softly, Ozpin turned his attention to the least predictable variable in all of this. A gamble he had a gut feeling about that could go incredibly wrong or incredibly right. Glynda didn't know as much as she would like about the details, that being so little bare minimum seemed astronomical in comparison. However, it was a bet he was willing to take. As the man of the hour said…

_"Better to test the waters and fail than live with the regret of never trying for the rest of your life"_

"Oh, and one more thing. Our partner in crime, Saitama, or should I say, Professor Saitama, will be joining your arrival also. I hope you've bonded well with him, he'll be a common face this upcoming semester."

_'Saitama...as one of my teachers? This is awesome!'_

At Ozpin's announcement, Saitama gave a shaky thumbs up. A smile a sadistic dentist would be swooning over taking shape across his glistening mug.

_'Forgive me, pops…'_

"Glynda, you're pinching my ear awfully tightly. Have I offended you in any way?"

Stone cold didn't even begin to describe the expression of a certain disciplinarian.


	2. Chapter 2 - Setting the Tempo

**Hello again! It's been such a long time and I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates. For the past 5 or 6 months, I was hit with a mountain of family/work-related/personal issues that completely robbed me of my desire to write a lot. I always had about 2k words on the back burner for this but I was so busy I didn't really give it the attention it needed. I'm extremely late but I'm here with more content! I'm honestly floored by the support this has amassed and genuinely grateful for all of the feedback/attention. I can't promise I'll be swift further into the future but writing is a passion of mine and ultimately as long as I can give some type of enjoyment for people I'll be happy. **

**Someone pointed out I'd made an error with Ruby's age when Ozpin asked if she wanted to join Beacon and I've altered it to two years early instead of one, just waiting on the site to update itself. Feel free to leave your thoughts/opinions in the reviews and remember you guys are awesome! Stay safe out there guys 3**

Battle. Combat. Devastation. Throughout time man has cultivated themselves amongst these things. Challenged everything they stood for in the fires of brutality and violence. Shaped their destiny into whatever spews forth when the chips are down. When there's only you, and the enemy. A true test of what you prop up when life asks,

'What's your deal, puny human?'

_The Ursa was enormous, towering over the villager easily. Raising its claws it roared its fury, preparing to bisect the insect that dared tread upon its hard-fought territory._

From The Great War to The Faunus Rights Revolution, everyone must pick a side. No matter how much you protest and writhe, ideas are powerful. People scoff at the old adage 'The pen is mightier than the sword' but can one really deny it? Politicians have proven largely useless in safeguarding the interests of the people, that's _undeniably_ undeniable. However, there's a reason Atlas formed the most powerful military force known to the Kingdoms. There's a reason Vacuo's spice trade is second to none no matter how hard Vale or Mistral tried.

Without knowledge, there can be no freedom.

_Muscles bulging with power, the terrifying beast snarled like a predator ready to feast. Quivering against a tree, the poor soul about to be served his final offering of life amongst the living mumbled prayers and curses. Paralyzed by the horrible sight of a creature hell-bent on devouring him limb from limb._

According to history, we've predominantly said 'No, we do not want to be eaten, thank you.' Our survival instincts overpowering any other thought when we're at our most vulnerable. When death itself awaits mere moments around the corner.

_"How could it end like this?!" _

_Slam!..._

_The dirt beneath our would-be victim quaked beneath his feet. Birds fleeing their nests as rays of sunlight shone into his eyes. Raising his hand to shield himself, he narrowly peeked through the gaps in between his fingers to assess the damage. Had he been mauled into pain so unimaginable his nerves shutdown? Was the tree still intact? No. Neither of those things was true. Someone stood in front of him. A golden saviour challenging the very course of fate. He could only gasp._

Giving your all to your thoughts turned goals, sacrificing every other part of yourself solely in favour of attaining your desires, surpassing all obstacles in the way of you and elation...it was all anyone should do. It was the very _essence_ of the human experience. What gave life its beauty when elements beyond your control spiraled into desolation. Such a precious notion.

_Rearing a fist back, the miraculous warrior drove forth a punch with the monstrosity an Ursa only dreamed of. Its eyes widening in animalistic fear as a force beyond its ability to halt, to stop, mercilessly sped towards it. Flecks of crimson the only evidence such a titan of Grimm had ever walked this Earth. _

That was the thing, humans were fantastic at realizing their ambitions, hopes, and dreams. Fulfilling the journey that took such heavy tolls upon every facet of their being. What they weren't good at was the inverse. The crux of many divides within settlements and beyond. The all too common pitfall gripping both young and old.

Coping with the consequences.

_Falling to his knees, John wept tears of joy. He had made it! Through blind luck or godly intervention, he had survived the unthinkable. He had to thank this man, no, this hero for blessing him with the gift of a second chance._

_"T-Thank you so much! I can't believe I was saved after going through all that. I thought I was a goner!"_

_Turning to face John, Saitama smirked confidently. His features glowing with the magnificence befitting a huntsman of old. Of true grit and strength. _

_"You're very welcome, random citizen. Please be more careful in the future, who knows what else is lurking in these woods." _

_And the day came to a close…_

"..."

**"What the hell have I done?!"**

Slumping against his door, Saitama slowly slid down the barrier between him and the rest of the world. The day had been an emotional rollercoaster. One minute he was merrily shopping at the supermarket, the next he was being confronted with a career in education. As much as he was an opportunist at heart, this may have been a bit much. Like he told Ozgrin, his schtick was fighting monsters and maybe getting a little praise on the side. Walks, ramen and video games being among other hobbies of his. He indeed understands the pain of struggle, of adversity, however, more often than not, the circumstances surrounding his encounters had been mostly simple. Listen to his opponent's backstory out of politeness, think over what they're saying, then punch. Plain and easy.

Passing on wisdom to the next generation was an entirely different matter.

As easily as he could defeat any Grimm they put in front of him, what would he have to offer? His philosophy is anything if generic. Gather strength to surpass your enemy, save the day. No ifs or buts about it. Honestly speaking, a lot of the time even _he _had no idea what the hell he was doing. While obliterating monsters was as easy as pie, you can't punch away apathy. As smoothly as he could slice through a tree, it's next to impossible to forcefully annihilate existential terror.

He would know, he's been through the education system once before, dammit!

_'Aaah, it really is a tough situation. Can't exactly back out now if I've already agreed.' _

Trudging towards the bathroom, Saitama began taking off his outfit to put in the wash. He wouldn't say he was a terrible person hygiene wise, regularly bathing was only natural when Grimm remains constantly clung to you like a lollipop lost in the carpet. Speaking of which, he now recalled just why the heck he agreed in the first place. The embarrassment of mistaking the well-dressed guy for an eccentric surgeon still throbbing gleefully throughout his soul in earnest.

_"I understand your trepidation, Saitama. I even applaud your clear sensibilities regarding your own experience with teaching. However, I must disagree with your analysis. From what I can gather you have an unparalleled ability to cut through any and all pretense of notoriety or status. With as much humility as I can muster, it is obvious Beacon is one of the elite combat schools within the kingdoms. As such, many notable people come and go through its halls. A truly intimidating prospect for any potential staff we wish to hire for our numerous required roles. Having someone like yourself would be a boon to both staff and students, it's easy to forget just how vital nurturing, as well as, growing our students' perspectives and experiences are._

_"I refuse." _

_"You'll have on-campus lodging and a starter salary of six-figures."_

_"..."_

_"Where do I sign up?"_

To many, his decision would be extremely selfish. If those many were in his apartment right now, he bet they'd be shouting him down to high heaven. If he was being completely forthright about it, those many would be correct. It was selfish. However, those many must realize…

Nope, he really didn't have much of a defense on this one. The masses: one, nobility and altruism: zero.

In saying that, there was another reason - besides the paycheck - that lifted him over the finish line. As much as he felt at ease in his freakishly small apartment reading Deadly Tigers in Space, there was something missing. As fun as it was to walk outside the city walls and find some Grimm to brawl, it just wasn't enough. All of his training, all of his time spent here in District Z, had reached its peak. A plateau that he had rested on for many years now. If he truly wanted to spice things up, if he truly wanted to seek greater challenges and experience new things...he had to jump. To dive into the ocean of possibility and see what weird whales were swimming around in there.

Teaching may just be the fish he'd been looking for.

**~ The Next Day ~**

"You got in! I can't believe you got in! Oooh, I'm so proud of you~"

Smothering her baby sister with all of the sisterly affection she could possibly muster, one Yang Xiao Long grinned with happiness. To say she'd been ecstatic when she got the big news would be lying. To say she'd been thrilled would be false beyond false. She wasn't any of those things…

She was experiencing a sense of pride not capable of being described with language. She was _moved_, dammit!

It may sound silly, there's only so much a person can handle. However, she and Ruby were a special case. Growing up had been tough, Summer's unexpected death hitting herself and everyone that knew her hard. Many times she had felt like giving up, like saying 'The hell with it!' and the world for its cruelty. Gods it was tough…

Then came the big picture. The reality check she never saw coming that nearly took another precious person from her life. The foolishness and naivety that could've broken her. If it wasn't for Uncle Qrow setting the little girl she was straight and proper she wouldn't be the person she is today. Dad gets props too, of course. The talking to she'd received when she got home was _monstrous_ to say the least.

And here they are now, entering the same class at the school their parents met each other. Where it all began. It seemed fitting.

She'd aced the exams - obvious really - but, not to be outdone, Ruby got invited by the head honcho himself. A feat the socially withdrawn girl really ought to pat herself on the back for, though instead opts to rant and rave about some guy that tagged along. Haitama, was it? No, Paitama! No…

"aitama! You should've seen Saitama!"

That's the one! Third time's a charm.

"He was crazy!"

Finally deigning to set her down, Yang wolfishly smiled at the clear blush settling upon her baby sister's cheeks. She may be fifteen and she may be growing up fast, but she was still her _Rubaby_, plain and simple.

Frowning in obvious disapproval, Ruby dusted herself off. Checking the airship for anyone staring at the shattered remains of her dignity, she pressed on. A plan of sweet revenge already concocting inside her mind.

"I met him at the comic shop, he was looking for some, well, comics, then out of nowhere, these guys rob the place! I chased after the guy in charge but ended being beaten. Though Saitama met up with him! Boy was it _crazy_."

Ruby motioned with her hands to further convey the intensity of 'A real huntsman in action', Yang nodding along as the airship transporting the freshman hummed smoothly. This Saitama character sounded wacky, to say the least. While a spunky outfit and immense power is pretty accurate of a description for hunters these days, the story seemed off. She had no doubt a staff member of Beacon would easily beat even a renowned criminal like Torchwick, they possessed a standard far above the cut. But a random dude in a superhero costume? That seemed far fetched. Especially so when he apparently chopped the guy so hard he french kissed the concrete like it was his long lost lover. Her sister could come up with the wildest things.

"And then he-"

"Okay okay Ruby, I get it. The good guy beat the bad guy, everyone was fine." Yang relented, slumping against a window as she nodded for a final time.

"Are you sure?" Ruby huffed. "I'm starting to think you don't believe an eyewitness's side to the story, Yang."

"Eye witness?" Yang questioned, bemused. "I didn't realize we were in a court of law. If anyone's guilty I think it's someone who recklessly got involved in an armed robbery."

"Bwah?" Ruby sputtered, her cheeks becoming a rich cherry red. "Aren't you the one who nearly destroyed a nightclub?"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not~"

"Was too!"

"Oh yeah? Well, let's turn to our live studio audience for a second opinion." Yang swiveled on her feet, searching the area for someone. Finding a lone fellow blonde near the back, she zeroed in on her target. An invisible microphone extended in her hand.

"Excuse me, sir, would you agree with 'was not or 'was too'?"

Raising his eyebrows with befuddlement clear on his face, he gave off a pitch-perfect deer in the headlights impression.

"Huh…?"

"See!" Yang exclaimed. "I knew he was on the right side of justice."

"He didn't even agree either way!" Ruby howled.

"Uh uh uh~ Sore losers aren't very liked Ruby."

"Since when is there a live studio audience involved in a court case?!"

Yang blinked. "That's the jury, right?"

Ruby paused. _'Now that I think about it, is it really?'_

"Hah! The Xiao Long defense triumphs once again. A sound victory that leaves her rivals right where they belong."

Yang leaned forward. "In the dust...of just…iceee."

"..."

"That wasn't a pun."

"It was kind of a pun!"

Ruby stared flatly, her voice reaching a monotone the likes of which a barbershop band would be jealous of.

"Still no pun. Booooo."

Yang clutched her chest, the piercing comment punching straight through her _totally_ fragile heart.

"And you say you care about your big sis…"

"Guilt-tripping over a crime against humanity is unbecoming of an older sibling, Yang. Maybe you should drink milk instead."

"I _will _have my revenge!"

The airship continued its merry tune as they ascended towards what would be their new home.

* * *

The sky was blue and the beginning of what was to be a new chapter had Weiss if she were to quietly admit behind closed doors, most excited. School always got a rise out of her spirit, the meritocratic nature of it allows her to prove herself regardless of what her last name was or how sternly her father voiced his opinions. Kids either played nicely or raised hell, students either did the set work or lazed about till the end of the business year and hunters either had it or they didn't. No ifs or buts about it. Weiss liked to think she had it, the untold hours of practice and discipline she'd sacrificed to reach the level she was now an undeniable sign of ability. No one but her had even _considered_ the sheer amount of torment and refinement she had undergone. She'd prove herself, she'd show her father and anyone who doubted her just how strong Weiss Schnee really is. Speaking of torment…

"I said I was sorry, okay! It was a complete accident!"

"Accident?! You mean you _accidentally_ sneezed into highly valuable and highly _flammable_ dust like a skip and a jump down the river? Preposterous!"

"_You_ were the one that shook it right in front of me, you should've handled your '_highly' _valuable and flammable dust better!"

Weiss sputtered.

"Why you-"

The redhead poked her tongue out.

"Mehhhhh"

"Don't you 'mehhhhh' me! What are you, a child?"

Ruby sputtered mid 'meh'.

"Why you-"

A shadow loomed over the heated duo, steps echoing across the concrete with succinct taps.

"Ladies ladies, please quiet down. It's much too early for such a racket to sound out. What's the matter?"

Both red and white whirled towards the voice in sync, fear creeping upon their expressions at the masculine voice. Could it be a teacher? The groundskeeper? The _Headmaster_ himself?

The sun briefly blinded them, both freshmen bringing up their hands to shield themselves from the glare.

It was…

'_One of father's bodyguards?'_

'_SAITAMA!'_

'_Nevermind, their attire wouldn't be nearly so haphazard. A homeless man?'_

'_HE'S HERE TO RESCUE ME!' _

The clouds had never looked so carefree until right about now.

* * *

The scene was almost cliche to a fault as far as school centric scuffles were concerned. Sporting frowns only teenagers were capable of, Ruby and Weiss seemingly attempted to glare holes into each other's foreheads. The air thick with tension as Saitama, the older and presumably wiser authority figure was forced to defuse the conflict. Since it was his first day and his mother had always told him first impressions were important, he opted to wear his old business suit. A little ruffled and worse for wear since he all but forgot about it during his years as a freelance Huntsman. You don't exactly need to look pristine when you're liable to be mauled by an Ursa or dove by a vicious nevermore. They always like to pick and tear at what they could get their claws on. Saitama began surveying the situation.

'_Let's see, two girls probably arguing about something. Luggage everywhere and an area of a pathway almost burnt to a crisp. Something tells me this may be more typical than I think.'_

He'd experienced and witnessed his fair share of debates, dust sometimes getting thrown into the mix by troublemakers wanting to cause some chaos. Well, he at least assumed so. He hadn't gone to any formal combat schools or anything but with how easy it was to acquire dust he figured it happened at least a _few _times here and there. It had to, right? Now that he thought about it he'd lived alone for so long he's likely forgotten just what it was like to actually passionately disagree with anyone, really. And he doesn't exactly utilize a lot of dust-related techniques in his fighting style.

'_The more I think about it the more unqualified I feel about approaching the situation, is it too late to bail now? It's only the first day, I could probably just say I came down with something and never come back. It's not like they'd be patient enough to force me back if I really put my foot down. I could even finish off Deadly Tigers in Space without having to do grade stuff or anything.'_

It was very tempting, the act of shedding his troubles like an unemployed cobra teasing him with its majesty. But if he abandoned the place now, what would he miss out on?

_The money, dumbass. _His mind seemed to scream. _And the food, you do remember there's a cafeteria here right?_

Right, he forgot about the perks the headmaster had outlined during their impromptu meeting. He'd be a fool to at least not enjoy those for a little bit before riding into the sunset. Yes, this was the correct course of action.

'_They don't seem like bad kids, either. I was a bit of a hothead growing up and got into dumb arguments all the time. Maybe I can sort things out.'_

Sighing internally but soldiering on nonetheless, Saitama straightened his tie. Attempting to assume an air of authority to hopefully smoothe over any silly resistance.

"I'm going to ask each of you to tell me just what's got you guys ready to jump each other in the parking lot and I want you to leave any insults out of it. I want to hear what happened, not what you personally think of each other."

Hitting the ground running was a strategy he was familiar with during his office days. He'd given it his all in an effort to understand his parents, to understand what they saw in what they'd dedicated their lives to. Thus, coupling this with their teachings and inside knowledge, he'd quickly risen through the ranks. Eventually being in charge of a moderate-sized team which came with its own dysfunctionality. And the first thing you need to do as a leader is to establish a professional standard to operate by.

Continuing the literal contemptuous face-off, Ruby and Weiss somewhat relented. Preparing themselves to explain just how wrong the other was.

Perfectly willing to lead the charge, Weiss began outlying the horrendous nature of Ruby's awareness. "After vacating the bullhead we arrived on I began making my way to the academy when _she _suddenly bumped into me! Naturally, I was startled and sought to confront her about it, _informing _her that I'm carrying highly dangerous luggage and _she _needs to be more careful. Then I get a tirade of abuse for no good reason! It's absurd, sir."

Practically embodying the concept of self-satisfied, Weiss folded her arms in contentment. Nodding in Ruby's direction as if deigning to allow Ruby to defend herself against such overwhelming evidence.

Saitama remained silent.

Nearly as red as her namesake, Ruby almost growled at Weiss in defiance of her explanation. A near combat-ready posture taking form as she gave her side of the story.

"What the-?, I think you'll find that, while I did bump into her, I apologized straight away! Then she had the gall to lecture me like I was the dumbest person in Vale! Oh, and wave around dust in my face like a glowstick. _She's _the reason I even exploded in the first place, _sir._" Ruby mocked, causing Weiss to slightly gasp in surprise and grit her teeth in anger.

"How dare you! I did not make such assertions, I simply-"

"Mehhhh" Ruby once more replied, shaking her head and wagging her tongue like a truly mature huntress in training.

"Are you seriously doing that again?! You say I'm wrongfully assuming your immaturity and then-"

"Can't hear youuuuu" Ruby informed, one eye closed as she waved her hands like a banshee.

"If you knew just who you were talking to I don't think you'd-"

"I don't know who I'm talking to, I've never met you in my entire life!"

Weiss fumed, practically at her limit as she considered the legality of using Myrtenaster instead of her words to teach this girl a lesson.

"That's the point, you buffoon! If you'd actually listen for once you'd realize just how far gone your actions ar-"

"Alright alright, I think that's enough."

Both parties remembered there was a third person they were supposed to be talking to.

'_Jeez, I knew it was a little tense but I haven't seen such animosity since my dad visited the hospital for his half-year check-up. What to do…'_

Clearly there was a disconnect between the both of them, that was pretty obvious. Usually, both people were right in some ways and wrong in others, but it's hard to get anyone to admit so when pride comes into play, as it tends to do with young ones. While he had attempted to placate their desire to pick each other apart, it was probably naive of him to think it'd be even remotely effective given his new status as a teacher. Not many school kids were immediately inclined to respect the _new _authority figure, much less a known one.

Now that they'd finally noticed he was still there, they seemed a little bashful. Ruby's cheeks blossoming with mortification as Weiss coughed awkwardly to the side. That was the thing about losing yourself in an argument, nearly everything around you became mute in the face of proving just how misrepresented you really were. He became tired just thinking about the potential fallout.

Deciding to opt for the path of maximized ease, he cut to the chase. Casting his gaze over them in an effort to really skewer them in their embarrassment. He turned to Weiss first.

"So, you took out the sensitive energy stuff from its safe little home to show her the...error of her ways?"

"Well, yes. I'm hardly a novice when it comes to handling dust so I figured-"

"Wouldn't exposing it at all in front of anyone increase the risk of harm tenfold in the first place?"

"Well, I-"

"What would you have done if you had damaged school property and potentially seriously injured a fellow student, all for the sake of a...lecture?"

"What?! I would never-"

"The jigs up snow girl. Please pack your belongings and continue to the main hall."

Weiss bristled, steam practically gushing out of her ears as she looked between Ruby and the bald guy she initially thought might be one of her servants father enlisted to help aid her transition to Beacon. How wrong she was.

"For the sake of my sanity, I'm going to vacate myself from the situation. Be thankful I'm not taking this any further."

The man blinked, all but accepting her proposal and expressing a look of 'I knew you were going to do that anyway, hurry it up'. She harrumphed and bristled as she stormed off.

"Finally, brats really can be difficult to handle sometimes." Saitama sighed.

"But you have me!" Ruby all but squealed. Jumping up and down with a look that screamed _praise me_.

Saitama's expression once again screamed indifference. An eyebrow raised as he folded his arms.

"Were the childish noises necessary in explaining your side of the story?"

Ruby faltered. "No…"

"You did not help matters by antagonizing her further, you're all aiming to be hunters and huntresses, yes?"

"Yes..." Ruby admitted.

"Then act like it, we can't have you tearing each other's throats before school has even started."

"I know…" Ruby conceded.

"Come on, let's get to where we're supposed to be. No use being late on account of bickering."

"Yes, Saitama sir…"

Contrary to what many assume given his absolutely mediocre appearance, Saitama was, in fact, capable of maturity. Sure, he enjoyed indulging in many things people would deem immature but he wasn't raised by a bunch of chimps. His parents had been as by the book as you could get away with in almost any situation. Often explaining the virtues of cooperation, teamwork, and self-discipline in nearly every instance he got into a scuffle or got caught slacking off. When he was younger he was annoyed by it and to this day he does find responsibility tiring to some extent. Scratch that, a pretty _significant _extent, but he can see the value in it. Without responsibility, the world would shift into chaos faster than you can take advantage of a supermarket bananza. Without people taking care of things, themselves and others, there would not be the cohesive societies that exist today. Well, cohesive as human beings can muster. There were still many areas they could definitely work on.

Seeing the chipper girl deflate hadn't given him any pleasure or enjoyment, he found bubbly people to be a marvel that he admired given his unique condition, so to speak. He just knew that even if he was tempted to half-ass his newfound gig, he'd not forgive himself if he intentionally sabotaged someone's personal development for the sake of preserving his laziness or their feelings. Sure he practically quarter or one-eighth assed stuff he hadn't agreed to, but whether he liked it or not he _had _agreed this time. Damn hipsters and their silver tongues...

The duo walked along the marble paths of Beacon, the sophistication of the area making Saitama feel more out of place than he would like to admit. Ruby, of course, paid no heed to this fact. Recovering surprisingly quickly from the prior squabble as she marveled and wondered at their new home to her heart's content. In a way that made the upcoming forecast for his new 'job' - he still shudders thinking about being legally employed - a little more tolerable. His youth had also been full of vigour and wonder, exploring concepts and places he'd never seen with the determination and admiration of an adventurer. Seeing it so clearly on the expressions of others brought him a sense of peace. A sense of satisfaction that what he'd had the privilege of experiencing wasn't lost to his time. Hell, he still got a kick out of seeing downtown Vale every once in a while, and he definitely was impressed by what his new place of employment had to offer. He simply had other things on his mind, the overwhelming sense of anxiety he experienced earlier returning full force. Tearing through him as the prospect of actually being in charge of children in some capacity finally weighed onto him. He'd never done that before, dammit!

'_Welp, it's not as if I won't be totally helpless in my tenure here. Ozgrin did say he and all the staff there would offer any support they could during his transition. Also, I need to stop talking about myself as if I really am an old man past his prime. You're only twenty-five, Saitama!' _

Being bald and reminiscing about anything seemed to ingrain an elderly aura about him no matter how hard he tried. Gods it was so unfair…

"-nd then my sister said 'Well let's turn to our live studio audience for a second opinion' who even does that?!"

He realized that once again, someone had been talking to him but he hadn't been paying attention. For the sake of appearances, he spoke as confidently as he could.

"I have no idea, seems pretty weird to me."

"Exactly!" Ruby agreed. "Yang can be so irritating sometimes."

_I know exactly who Yang is._

"If you ever see her, make sure to say hi. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even believe me about the whole Roman Torchwick incident." Ruby requested.

_I have no idea who Yang is._

"You can count on it, Ruby."

The headmaster's speech could not have come sooner.

* * *

After farewelling Saitama and listening to the Headmaster's slightly weird speech, Ruby and Yang began getting set up for the sleep in? Sleepover? Camping trip? Whatever it was called when everyone slept on the floor in a giant room. So far things had not been off the _best _of starts but hey, beggars couldn't be choosers. Making it in at all at her age was a miracle in of itself and something she'd always be thankful for. As much as it pained her to leave her friends behind, she knew this opportunity would only accelerate her ability to save and protect people. She'd probably give up cookies forever if she could even have the chance to save one person in the face of the dastardly Grimm!

'_Okay, maybe not forever. Maybe like a few weeks or a full term? Sorry innocent people, er, person!' _

Then again, there were a lot of options and possible combinations of food at school cafeterias. A fussy eater like her was intimately familiar with mixing and matching. Much to Yang's ire.

'_Oh god I'm horrible for even choosing food over a person, what would Dad say if he heard me?' _

"He'd say not to worry about it so much and keep your chin up. It's only your first day after all."

"**What about the children?!**"

Yang blinked. "What?..."

"Oh uh, what about the next generation of students once we leave?" Ruby half-heartedly replied.

"What are you talking about, Rubes? What does the next generation have to do with Saitama telling you off?" Yang questioned.

"Oh right! Saitama! We were talking about him. Yeah. Ha ha."

'_That was close!'_

"You're a weirdo sometimes, you know that Rubes?" Yang laughed.

"Hey! I'm related to you. If anything you're probably as weird as me." Ruby pouted.

"At least I didn't explode on my first day at Beacon." Yang grinned.

"Bwuh, I didn't explode! I kinda just, sneezed really passionately. Yeah, that's what it was."

"Passion's one word for it, I'll give you that."

A pillow bounced off Yang's face.

"Meanie."

Yang continued to grin like no tomorrow.

Ruby knew her sister was teasing, she always teased and teased. What irked her about it was how easily flustered she became. It seemed like no matter what she did Yang knew what buttons to push to make her see red. At least Yang couldn't deny Saitama even existed, she'd already lost her mind trying to convince her of his awesomeness. When she thought about it, she'd bet Saitama wouldn't even bat an eye at the verbal jabs. She'd bet he'd mercilessly defeat them like they were _real _jabs being sent his way. He was so cool like that.

"_The jigs up snow girl. Please pack your belongings and continue to the main hall._"

She giggled as she remembered how he told off that bratty girl. Ruby knew she wasn't completely innocent of egging people on from time to time but jeez! That girl was _so _haughty. She had never met anyone more arrogant in her entire life, and she knew Qrow for Pete's sake!

"_Then act like it, we can't have you tearing each other's throats before school has even started."_

However, she also knew he had a point. As much as she may get frustrated at being put on the spot in the worst kind of way when dealing with her, that girl may very well end up saving a lot of people upon graduation. She may even become one of her 'friends' as Yang often speaks of. It was just so hard, sometimes you really wanted to take the easy way and show them the sharper end of Crescent Rose. Scratch that, _all _the time. But at the end of the day, she can't claim to be a force for good if she was just chopping everyone's head off who disagreed with her in some way. There was room for diversity of opinions, even if they were very much wrong on some things. No weapon could upstage her baby, after all.

'_Why am I even worrying about her? I've got an entire initiation to pass tomorrow! I'm not even sure if I'll stay here permanently. Can't be getting distracted, Ruby!' _

It was all a lot take in. The sights, the possibilities, the idea of having to _make friends _\- she still shudders just thinking about it - but at the end of the day, it wasn't so bad. Her sister was here and she was at an honest to goodness combat academy - Signal was awesome but come on, Beacon is at another level! - Plus, she'd met a lot of the staff already! She had a foot in the door not many others could boast of. She really couldn't complain without being a little bratty herself. She totally wasn't complaining at all. Nope.

_What would that 'haughty princess' have to say about your totally not complaints? _A treacherous voice inside her whispered. The irrational thought that she may be able to read her mind causing her to furtively glance around the room. No, this wasn't like Uncle Qrow somehow reading her mind in those fighting games they played together. He was cheating and she knew it!

Sighing in relief when she confirmed the former wasn't the case, Ruby settled down. Bidding her sister goodnight as she buried herself in her sleeping bag. While mind-reading probably wasn't as literally possible as one may think, she knew she had to get her head in the game. Tomorrow could bring anything to the fold and if she wanted to secure her place as a badass huntress, she had to actually pass the dang test. She had to make everyone who believed in her proud.

* * *

A new morning means a new day and a new day means...work. That's what it meant for Saitama and the staff of Beacon at least. That's what it would mean for the foreseeable/possibly endless future. Yay…?

Saitama yawned, a feline-like stretch encompassing him as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. His alarm clock said it was 5:00 am, the innocuous object dutifully reminding him that it was, indeed, functional and glad to be there. Turning it off after a few more seconds of relaxation, he got up. His feet touching the fancy carpet that engulfed his new quarters at his new workplace. Spacious, minimalistic yet with a touch of flair, what could only be described as an office and a bedroom rolled into one sprung into view once more. He'd honestly been gobsmacked when he was first shown the place, he knew the architecture was nice on the outside and expected the interior to be similar but geez; this place was _nice_. Kitted out with a large mahogany desk, kitchenette, bathroom, queen-sized bed, and a plump looking leather couch, he wasn't sure whether he'd died and gone to heaven or simply broken his way into someone else's place. Compared to his apartment back in District Z it was a mansion, though to be fair nearly anything was a luxury compared to that dinky old building. Making his way to the bathroom, he began his daily routine. Still in awe of just how luxurious his new home really was.

Splash, rinse, wash, tap. Splash, rinse, wash, tap. Rinse, shave, gurgle. It all blended together well, like going out for a drink with an old friend or watching a movie with popcorn. He tried to stick to his routine as much as possible, the consequences of aimlessly wandering in his mind alone were enough to drive him mad, he didn't need it seeping into his day-to-day. Drying himself off, he took a look at himself in the mirror. His blank features staring back at him just as he expected.

'_For a long time now I've reached my ultimate goal of becoming strong. I've achieved what many others dream of, what the kids here probably dream of. And yet, it feels hollow. Empty. Like I'm not me anymore.'_

When he first began to blow holes into monsters with the ease of a few good punches, he was ecstatic. He had pushed himself to the brink of destruction, day by day torturing himself for even a small glimpse at realizing what he dreamt of. What he had always dreamt of. For a short while, it filled him with an indescribable joy that was so overwhelming it was unreal. Like a level of luck unprecedented by anyone in their entire lives. It was...yeah. It just was.

Like any high it eventually traveled downwards, his new reality becoming increasingly normal as the months ticked by. He still fought Grimm and tried to save as many people as he could, now more than ever since he'd grown so much in power. Drifting in and out of obscurity while he continued his meager lifestyle in his tiny apartment. His travels had sculpted him into a weary soul. An experienced man that had seen and done many things life had to offer. It all eventually settled down.

_``I've come here to see if there's anything out there, anything that excites a part of me that hasn't felt the fires of determination for a long time. I shouldn't be so pessimistic about the future, the future can still hold new things. It's just...what if I never feel the same way I felt back then?'_

It was a scary thought and a thought he'd had in the back of his mind for some time now. A small part of him suspected he may never feel such strong emotions ever again. That by becoming so strong and removing any doubt or fear of victory, he'd detached himself from a core part of being human. Of being truly free to take advantage of life's wonders. What thrill is there to be felt if the outcome is so certain? If the idea of risk is all but eliminated? What's even the point of living? _Are _you living if that's the case? Or are you simply...dying. A slow and numbing death that reveals the inner workings of what going so far in one direction means? He wasn't sure.

Cooking himself a light breakfast of eggs and some bacon curtsey of his newly supplied fridge, he watched the sunrise. A window conveniently placed facing the east of Vale. As always, it glowed with brilliance. An unending force of literal enlightenment cascading across Remnant. He'd often wondered about the sun's place in the world. Many legends surrounded it of course, much like the shattered moon that hung in the sky come night time. But did it hold a unique quality to it that we couldn't see? Was it really a god somehow deciding we were worthy of its attention? Were there mysteries we may never unravel about its relationship with not just us, but anything? He didn't know. All he knew was that it just kept going. A constant among many that defined people's lives day in and day out.

'_You're a mysterious big fella aren't you, Sun-san. I bet you're probably laughing at just how puny our plights are. I know I would if I were you.'_

Sensing a slight burning smell wafting through the room, Saitama looked down and jumped in shock. In the ignorance of his contemplation he'd not only all but _fried eggs_ and bacon to a tad bit of a crisp, he'd ironically channeled his inner sun shaman and caused a small fire to boot. It had to be fate somehow.

**"..."**

"**DAMN YOU SUN-SAN, DAMN YOU!**"


	3. Chapter 3 - An Uncertain Future

**Hey guys! Back again after however long I procrastinated once again :') I wrote a lot of this pretty shortly after I posted the last chapter but got caught up with some adult stuff that kept me busy. The story continues with some love for the more snowy characters of the show but nonetheless important! As always thank you so much for the feedback and I hope you enjoy it. Any constructive criticism is appreciated 3**

* * *

Cold. Wet. Frail. If there were three words that one General Ironwood of the Atlas military thought encapsulates the current climate of his beloved home it would be those. Cold and wet were both obvious and subtle. The weather was hardly ever sunny or traditionally 'cheery' like the grand everglades of Vale or Mistral, nor did it hold an ancient and mysterious beauty like the sweeping sands of Vacuo. It was often overwhelmingly brutal and unforgiving, offering no solace for any feeble-minded humans wishing to survive and thrive as well as they could. No, it bred the kind of bastards that either held a great passion for its rugged splendor or an uncompromising hatred for its raw, apathetic exterior. An often hollow, duller alternative to nearly every other kingdom or settlement on Remnant. It wasn't always like this…

_Frail._

Gritting his teeth he let out an explosive sigh and, forgoing his brief break, returned to the mountains of paperwork that sat smugly across his desk. Beckoning him to once again acknowledge the harsh reality of being such a high ranking officer. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't ignorant of bureaucracy whatsoever. The only reason he's reached the position he's in today is because of how _painfully_ aware he's always been of such an affair. Meetings, lunches, dinners, balls, charities, the whole nine yards. The truth of today's governments exemplifies avoiding 'biting the hand that feeds you' without exception. Bending over backward to make a career politician see himself as a hero of Atlas wasn't new at all.

No, the part that irritated him the most was how useless it made him feel. How very much like a cog in a machine that dutifully spun and spun when he could be the wrench disassembling the whole goddamn bullhead. He'd always been a man of swift and decisive action, a soldier at heart. He _had _been for a long time, before his dream of steering his home in a direction befitting of his ancestors consumed the 'infamous male ambition' as Glynda would put it. The thought brought a slight smirk to his face.

Beacon, the rival academy to his own. If there was one place where he felt at home beside the icy embrace of Atlas it was there. Excursions to neighboring kingdoms had been commonplace during his younger days, Grimm and the like an ever-present threat no matter where you stepped foot or how high your walls were. It was then that he came across his dear friends, the people he trusts most in the world amidst all the lies and deception. All the backhanded praise and political scandal, all the undue suffering…

Another sigh spilled forth, this time softer and more exasperated than anything else.

'_You gain nothing from worrying about what could have been prevented, James. The past is the past, focus on changing what you can with what you've learned.' _

It seemed to be a daily mantra of his to remind himself of his limitations, the ever-present guilt that gnawed at him like a particularly rabid beowolf chewing happily into any chance of a good mood. He'd always been of the mind that a mission wasn't complete until you felt it so, regardless of what had been achieved. Some might say this point of view was naive, and he agreed to some extent, however, it's something he committed to himself even before he was admitted for basic training. Because while shouldering the guilt of a life you couldn't save was a path to emotional ruin, he'd rather bear the burden of a thousand men than come to find himself be so callous and apathetic towards those under him he wouldn't bat an eye at anyone's sacrifice. No matter how dire or inconsequential they were to an operation. Lives mattered, always.

Reaching over for yet another submission form or god knows what piece of documentation that made it through his secretary he paused, the telltale crest of Vale gleaming upon an envelope amongst the scattered papers. Producing a small knife he tore the top open in one precise motion, gently returning the blade to his coat as he opened the letter inside proper.

_Dear James, I write to you before the start of a new year at our respective institutions as per our usual agreement. That being entirely possible due to a headmistress who shall not be named. _

Ironwood chuckled.

_The skies are clear, the Valeian sun never failing to bring a little light to an otherwise gloomy world we live in. The council seems sedate compared to their usual antics, though I doubt that won't flare or change in due time. Our responsibilities leave us unable to enjoy each other's company as we did in the old days, however, I'm sure the future will bring opportunities to rectify this. Perhaps even a few games of chess if we're lucky, though I still seem to be missing a few pieces here and there. A Queen and a few pawns if I'm not mistaken. _

_All the best for the upcoming year,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ozpin. _

Ironwood set the letter down.

Taking a sip of some Atlesian Black, he leaned back and contemplated Ozpin's words. As usual, they held a playful element, let it be known the man was benign and far more casual than his position would suggest. It was good to hear that the place hadn't burnt to the ground and that Glynda clearly had him working hard. Well, as hard as you _can _make Ozpin work. He always seems to find excuses and esoteric reasons for delaying the hard yards that came with being a headmaster. Few would read anything more into the contents as a whole, a more traditional form of maintaining contact with a treasured companion being the most likely conclusion given the nature of technology for the times. However, what caught Ironwood's eye wasn't the promise of future get-togethers or wishes of a productive year. No, what caught his attention was the end of the letter. Something that didn't surprise him but still frustrated him regardless.

_A Queen and a few pawns if I'm not mistaken._

A Queen and a few pawns, huh. Who would've guessed? For some time now he and a select few individuals have been privy to a battle far beyond that of politics or Grimm. A battle defending the very foundations of what it means to be a huntsman, of what it means to be free of tyranny the likes of which you couldn't imagine.

Salem.

_So her agents are still relatively unknown as of when this letter was sent, damn. _

Troublesome, as well as, complicated didn't even begin to describe the ongoing proxy war between the Grimm witch and the immortal wizard. As far as he was aware, this had been going on for many years, even before his time, and with that knowledge came the ever-present likelihood that the situation wasn't about to resolve itself anytime soon. That irked him more than he would care to admit. Ordinarily, his instincts would tell him to identify the threat to the public, rally support amongst the council and neighboring kingdoms and take down the threat in one fell swoop. Eliminating any unnecessary mind games or holier than thou discourse. However, as tempting as that course of action is it would nearly be impossible to pursue at this present time. There were simply too many variables at play, too many thorns in their side. Too many truths the world simply _wasn't_ ready for. It would change the world as anyone knew it.

For one, Salem and her people had likely already sunk their claws deep into the inner workings of the various kingdoms. While Ozpin, Glynda and himself work tirelessly to minimize this, there's only so much they can do. The sheer amount of positions on any council, military branch or huntsman academy alone would dispel any notion of absolute success.

Secondly, the mere fact that Grimm aren't simply natural abominations that mindlessly collide and toil against humanity would be overwhelming for the populace to consider. The Great War had demonstrated many points of view in many extreme ways, but the underlying message that controlling any populace's emotional output is vital to staving off the destruction of everything we hold dear is paramount and _woefully _relevant. Even if people let go of the more radical methods of doing so. An unintelligent and aimless beast is much easier to overcome in people's minds than a near bottomless army being spearheaded by a wicked mastermind. Who knows how people would react to such an established assumption and integral part of society's overall worldview being shattered into a million pieces.

Lastly, who's to say there wouldn't be defectors willing to sacrifice the chance at even _fighting back_ for the sake of less bloodshed. A cynical and horrible outcome to consider, but a perfectly plausible one given the immense peace and luxury many have enjoyed since the end of seemingly all major conflicts that have cropped up over time. A person and society at large grow softer the longer they are separated from strife or conflict. Like a muscle that hasn't been stretched in god knows how long.

_Especially the elites, I bet anyone with 'chairman' next to their name would sign any terms of surrender to protect their status and wealth faster than you can say nevermore. _

Gods, it was enough to make any sane person wilt and rage. It was enough to make him wilt and rage on too many occasions. Not to mention the domestic issues that plagued both Atlas and the kingdoms at large.

Speaking of which…

Reaching into a drawer under his desk, he removed several folders and lay them out in front of him. Stacking any miscellaneous paperwork and mentally filing them away for a later time. Picking up one of them, he began to skim through its contents. 'Highly sensitive' and 'Classified' stamped in bright red on nearly every page.

_Mission Report: Operation Splendor _

_0500 Hours, November 6th, 2367_

_Two White Fang cells raided and eliminated, minimal combatants detained due to the volatile nature of both safehouses._

_Mission Report: Operation Hollow_

_0400 Hours, July 9th, 2367_

_White Fang storage facility raided and destroyed, with no personnel detained. No leads found. _

_Mission Report: Operation Falcon_

_0530 Hours, March 15th, 2367 _

_SDC supplies successfully recovered from White Fang possession, little evidence discovered as to cell whereabouts. _

The White Fang was, amongst other things, at the core of nearly every major issue facing Atlas as a kingdom. If there was one thing that Ironwood could not stand, it was incompetence given the power to freely lay waste to the hard work of others, and that described the handling of Faunus rights in nearly every sphere to a tee. Willful ignorance of the masses was one thing, humans tend to stumble around and hide from the truth of any matter before freely exposing themselves to its harsh judgment. Another thing was suppressing any semblance of progress in the name of profit and 'safety'. Anyone with half a brain and any shred of decency would tell you that what's being done to the Faunus is obscene.

Most people willing to stake their livelihood on it don't make it through the workweek.

The Faunus Rights Revolution was bloody and brutal, the amassed resentment and anger from the marginalized finally spilling over into a nearly unquenchable blood bath. Many lost their lives on both sides and, despite securing victory on the battlefield, Faunus still lost out on fronts that couldn't be won through force. A bittersweet conclusion to what was initially hailed as the starting point to truly successful cultural cohesion.

_And here we are, no closer to any form of equitable stability and seemingly only getting worse by the day. What a mess._

Scowling, he began signing off on many technically successful but ultimately inconsequential assignments. His intelligence agencies and all parties involved were good, the best he would argue, but for all the safehouses and cells they shut down, for all the terrorist attacks they prevented and lives saved, it did not deal with the fundamental problem that allowed the White Fang to grow into the monstrosity that it is now.

Apathy.

Taking another sip of coffee to soothe his increasing worries, Ironwood once again mulled over his options. Power and influence were things he possessed in higher quantities than most, however, ironically his reach in matters particularly relevant to his own home turf is limited. Bar a formal military invasion of Atlas, he can't exactly beat the White Fang into submission and call it a job done. Efforts to persuade players like the SDC and various council members were iffy in effectiveness since their bottom line isn't truly threatened _thanks _to his own work with counter-terrorism. The only front that hadn't truly gone awry as of yet was slowly integrating more Faunus into the military itself, though the rate of recruitment would only decrease as the White Fang gains more and more positive publicity off the back of idiots. Quite frankly, no matter how he considered it the situation was a losing battle. He liked to hold ideals like perseverance and determination, qualities that lifted him to heights he couldn't imagine when he was a young boy. However, he was also a pragmatic man. The type that knew when to cut his losses for the sake of his and the wellbeing of those he was responsible for.

It was a reality he'd faced many times over his career, the thousand-yard stare fate sent you when it had crafted a situation you simply couldn't overcome. When all you could do was your best and hope for the fallout to be salvageable. He didn't want to admit defeat, and in a way, he knew the status quo wouldn't last forever and someday, true equality would be reached. The problem? It'd be on the back of an even bloodier and messier conflict that could have been so _easily_ prevented. That he was absolutely sure of.

Setting down his mug once again, Ironwood reached for the remaining paperwork he'd stacked earlier and, with a sigh of a man being escorted to his own execution, returned to resolving anything he could immediately one by one. Some things require further follow up or redirection to another official before it was eligible to be forgotten forever. Many being requests from various platoon leaders or minor officers regarding the quality of supplies, etc. Academy related issues weren't so tough since his word was essentially law as headmaster.

"Weapons and equipment acquisition here, cafeteria budget there, yes, yes, yes…"

It seemed never-ending and for that, he was largely thankful despite his grievances. A busy mind didn't have time for pondering the death and rebirth of civilized society.

Losing himself in the rhythm of productivity, he almost failed to notice his secretary paging him through his earpiece. Pressing a gloved finger to it, he internally winced in preparation for _more_ paperwork but maintained his composure.

"Yes, Jean?"

"Headmaster Ozpin is on the line, sir. Shall I patch him through?"

'_Ozpin? That's strange.'_

"Sure, I'm not occupied at the moment."

"Patching him through now, sir."

"_James? Is that you? I've been waiting on the line for over twenty minutes. Your secretary told me your office has been having connectivity issues._"

That was partially true. His office _had _been experiencing issues. Mainly because he'd implemented a mandatory delay for anyone wanting to speak to him directly. He gets enough harassment as it is, much less having to deal with certain individuals...antics.

"_It's me, Oz. The I.T department recently rolled out a new patch to our communication infrastructure that's caused some issues, apologies for any inconvenience this might cause."_

"_I see...",_ Ozpin acknowledged, a minute sense of distrust slivering its way into his reply. "_Did you receive my letter?" _

"_I did", _Ironwood replied. "_From what I can gather our predicament has remained relatively unchanged. Though I suppose you wouldn't contact me simply to confirm the obvious."_

"_No", _Ozpin denied, "_I've called because while largely we are still in the dark, there is a certain...variable that has entered the equation. Are you aware of what I'm referring to?" _

It may seem foolish to discuss potentially sensitive information on what essentially amounts to a public line as far as Atlas higher-ups are concerned, but for all intents and purposes, it's far easier to hide anything in plain sight than attempt to bury something in layers upon layers of secure lines and secret codes. Sure someone's technically less likely to _discover _information being exchanged in the first place, however, if at any point they _do _pull the rug out from under you it's almost a sure-fire shit storm coming your way. Many would question the validity of hiding what's being said in the first place if it's merely a harmless conversation. Especially between individuals of such immense notoriety and influence. No, the best method in Ironwood's experience is making everything so exposed people will have to spend every minute of every day analyzing every word uttered between droves of people in the hopes of glimpsing something worthwhile. Fatigue and confusion allowing any unwanted ears to defeat themselves.

"_Things seem to change at every moment yet remain all the same, Oz. Lately, I've been swamped with administrative duties but even I've been lucky enough to escape the confines of paperwork from time to time. I assume you're talking about Torchwick's capture?" _

"_Indeed", _Ozpin confirmed, "_Though more so the parties attached to said incident. I know we've discussed prospective students arriving through less than ordinary means before but I feel the need to mention another addition. One more aligned with our staff here at Beacon."_

What a surprise that had been. The gentleman thief had been a thorn in practically everyone's side despite his fondness of remaining in Vale. His reputation and popularity, not to mention his ongoing success, inspiring many admirers and imitators in some cases. In a morbid way, many had begun to associate him with the identity of Vale as a whole. His presence a constant and his charisma infectious as he climbed his way to the top of the underground. Though Ironwood expected him to bite off more than he could chew at some time or another, he hadn't expected it to be quite so abrupt. Roman had always been one for theatrics but also cunning, hardly ever pursuing a job that even held a lick of failure written over it.

A new member of the teaching staff was a less surprising affair, however. While Beacon has many longtime staff that have upheld the school's stability over the years sometimes additional help is brought in from time to time. Managing hundreds of hormonal teenagers with the ability to level a city block isn't exactly as easy as it may look. Though from what Ozpin was implying...

"_Hiring more help is something we Headmasters should take advantage of as much as we can. Though I sense this new addition was somehow entangled in Torchwick's downfall. Did the VSS receive our request for any information linking to his dust operations? While Jacques has practically been swooning over this development the SDC is eager to kill any potential continuation of Torchwick's antics. "_

"_Yes", _Ozpin agreed, "_Since Mr. Torchwick was apprehended by Huntresses under my jurisdiction and two prospective agents of beacon were involved I became privy to anything they could find. As such, I can authorize a full report being sent to you as soon as possible; along with some extra notes I made myself. Please understand that the council is weary to leave me with any significant influence in branches of the state they're securely nested in. They seem to believe me as somewhat of a wild card."_

Ozpin chuckled as if he had no idea why they would believe such a thing. As annoying as it was having to bear the brunt of being hounded by SDC representatives Ironwood understood Oz's hands were tied. Though he couldn't help but _somewhat _agree with the council's evaluation of his dear friend. Launching kids into Grimm infested forests among other things…

"_Perfectly reasonable, my old friend. I appreciate the effort you're going through to keep me in the know. All too often we isolate others for reasons we often forget the importance of."_

"_Indeed, James. It seems like a temptation all but impossible to resist these days. I suppose I better get back to preparations for the new year. I fear if I stall any longer Glynda may very well have my head." _

They both laughed, the sound almost robotic as they trailed off in an attempt to smother the beheading the disciplinarian likely envisioned for both of them, not just Ozpin, at one stage or another, with copious amounts of humour. For without humour there is only death, as they say...

* * *

Today was the day. Today was the time to prove her worth. Despite beginning her tenure at Beacon with a less than preferable encounter with a few..._miscreants_...Weiss refused to let what amounted to a schoolyard squabble affect her drive to succeed. Being from Atlas and being a Schnee she knew that her transition to Vale wouldn't be filled with sunshine and rainbows. Even conceiving of the idea of abandoning her life at the Schnee Manor had been daunting at first. For a long time, it had always been her home and her sanctuary. Her early life all but announcing 'sheltered' from most issues others encountered on a daily basis. At least, that's what it was like for a brief period of time. An affluent but caring family going about their day to day and savouring their time together when busy days finally relented. Then came the longer and _busier _days. The days where her father hardly left the office and her mother secluded herself to her bedroom day in and day out. Where the arguments and the alcohol became commonplace, where the White Fang reared its...complicated head.

Don't get her wrong, despite what many may assume given the SDC's reputation she _wasn't _some kind of horrible racist hell-bent on enslaving the Faunus population till the end of Remnant. She honestly didn't even think half of the Atlas elites were as racist as many may think. Cruel and apathetic to the plight of Faunus, sure. But _genuinely _believing their race to be inferior to their own? Doubtful. There's a reason that Faunus are treated the way they are despite the inherent crime against humanity. There's a reason they're hired in droves by companies all across the kingdoms. The guiding principle of the world that many may refuse to acknowledge.

Profitability.

Companies are a collection of individuals attempting to foster a higher standard of living for themselves and by extension; others. In order to maintain that goal, there must be some kind of dedication to that cause despite misgivings or doubt, otherwise the ship sinks and is swallowed by the overwhelming sea of competition. It's a harsh reality that's veiled under the illusion of advertising campaigns, PR management, and social engineering. It's why when you think of your favourite supermarket or restaurant you immediately picture the friendly or bombastic logo or the delicious food you consume. You hardly ever consider the logistics of even running a business dedicated to hospitality or wide consumer appeal. The pragmatic moving parts of an operation that can overwhelm or ruin any human, or Faunus, attached to it. Politics is similar in that you yourself become the business and brand all in one. You rely almost entirely on your own 'package' to sell to voters and, if demand isn't high enough, the viability of your venture deteriorates. The point? It's simply far more practical to follow the path that maximizes profit margins - and subsequently livelihood - whilst decreasing opportunity cost. And what's the greatest opportunity cost _any _entity or individual can sacrifice?

The status quo, or to put it simply; Faunus mistreatment.

Of course, she didn't believe there _shouldn't _be any guidelines or rules in place to encourage fair play or maintain civil liberties. In an ideal world freedom of opportunity is a paramount cornerstone of civilized society. However, not everything is ideal or held in high regard. Not everything is neatly tied together to foster efficient and meaningful cooperation between our fellow man. But if for many it's what keeps themselves and their family afloat, then a part of her didn't blame them. A part of her even admired them for willing to sacrifice noble parts of themselves for the betterment of others. Isn't that what heroic sacrifice is? To bravely let go of selfish parts of yourself like ego and high morals?

Maybe that's her father's influence needling itself into her. She wasn't sure.

Shaking her head to dispel thoughts of home and the _fiasco _that had been announcing her intentions she strode towards her locker. Scanning the people around her for anyone that may be of interest. Whilst she did abhor the all too ingrained practice she had of assessing people's ability to boost her rate of success in any organized structure - the connotations are never lost on her as a member of the Schnee family - she thought it to be somewhat permissible as far as initiation was concerned. Hunters and Huntresses formed teams during their major schooling years and those teams influenced your chance of graduation and so much more. It was only natural you at least _somewhat _compared your chances of success with various people in group related tasks. For that's what the academies were, long group projects that ended with the success or failure of your Grimm battling career. Yes, she was completely correct on this front. School rules _did _apply in school.

'_Too short, loud and annoying, sending me way too many flirtatious looks given what would generously be coined scraggly as far physique goes, too plain, giving me suspicious looks...just what the hell are most of the people here anyway?' _

The problem with her plan was that, while she liked to say she was fairly adept at ascertaining people's strength of character on a surface level, she was in a completely foreign environment surrounded by people precisely her age. This wasn't a boardroom meeting or business conference, she wasn't in a position practically next to the CEO of a gigantic company where she was allowed the freedom to comfortably scrutinize those around her without worry. For all intents and purposes, she _was _the same as everyone here. It was jarring, to say the least.

'_That doesn't mean you aren't a Schnee Weiss, a Schnee takes what's theirs and rises to the top no matter the circumstance. Letting yourself fall into uncertainty will only damage this prospect.' _

Spotting a much taller redhead with golden armour and a winning smile, Weiss couldn't help but grin victoriously as she saw what could only be described as a golden opportunity to guarantee her success. The irony not lost on her as she made her way towards another section of lockers.

* * *

Saitama's favourite part of the day was without a doubt the post-breakfast bliss of yore. Sure, there were other star moments throughout the day like lunch, afternoon walks or an evening reading manga. But there was something about cooking a stellar meal for yourself with food that seldom makes an appearance in the other two main courses of the day. Maybe it was waffles, or pancakes, or bacon so greasy you could lick diabetes clean off the plate, or maybe-

"-Mr. tama, Mr. Saitama, I've come to escort you to the Emerald Forest cliff face. Are you decent?"

The voice of Ozgrin's scary looking lady broke through Saitama's thoughts. Having sat firmly hunched against his deceptively plush couch, his call to duty reminded him that without pain there can be no joy. He sighed and adjusted his tie, rising to his feet and smoothing out any wrinkles that accumulated during his brief early morning respite.

'_Time to face the music, I suppose. At least it's not like any teaching is gonna happen today. From the timetable I've been given, the students will spend most of the day completing their initiation task. All I have to do is stand there and act important or whatever, maybe I could hit the cafeteria in between any lulls.' _

Opening the door to his office/bedroom he nodded to the prim woman in front of him. Closing the door behind him as they set off at a steady pace down the halls of his new home.

"Good Morning, ma'am. How are you on this fine day?"

Voice deep and strangely rich, Saitama confidently kept pace with the headmistress. Slightly jarred at not only his attire but his strange demeanour, she blinked and looked him over. Almost checking to see if what she was seeing was, in fact, happening.

"I'm well, thank you. I trust your transition hasn't been too rocky so far?"

Saitama shook his head, an almost sardonic chuckle escaping him. "No no, if anything it's been very smooth. I don't visit many places but I will say that the hospitality here has been _particularly _stellar."

Nodding as if he'd said something especially apt, he smiled. A smile that looked like a mix between the charismatic smirk Spruce Willis adopts in the face of great danger and a teenager desperate to convince their parents they were cool and not a total loser. A delicate eyebrow rose in response.

"I see…I'm glad to hear of your...comfort. I understand it can be daunting to take on a job such as this, so if there are any questions or inquiries you have don't hesitate to ask. I'm sure any member of staff here will be glad to help, not just I or the headmaster."

Staring at him with the intensity of an unyielding force of nature in what was likely an attempt at looking reassuring, he nodded woodenly in kind. An array of dark clouds seemingly gathering above him as they made their way to the cliffs.

'_I knew it'd be tough for me to pull off any kind of stern look but jeez, it seems my plan of being as professional as possible is coming off a little forced. Who knew acting like an adult could be so hard?' _

Maybe it was the fact that he was dealing with someone who appeared as all but a picturesque example of what a capable employee should be, but for some reason, he couldn't shake this strange nervousness he felt. When he told off the kids the other day it was easy, mainly because they were, in fact, very much _kids_. Sure they were huntsman trained and thus, a little more impervious to some confidently driven stern words. But the advantage of teaching at a high-class facility like this, even more so when the profession _is _fighting Grimm, is that the people who are here _want _to learn and ensure their success. Unlike the many public schools where regardless of your desire to learn, you _are _forced to attend until a certain age.

'_It's fine to be a little out of your element so long as you're willing to do your best. They won't punish you for being a bit clumsy on things you've never done before. Give it time.' _

A part of him was reeling in both awe and shock at how anxious this new path he'd set himself on was making him. For a long time life had been stagnant and repetitive and, for a long time, he hadn't really situated himself into a position where unpredictability was a factor. Routine had been established and while fun popped up here and there, it was undeniably monotonous.

His mother would have barked an incredibly long and sarcastic laugh had she been within earshot of such thoughts, the Saitama she'd known had always been a 'lazy smartass' hell-bent on avoiding any kind of responsibility he could. For she always knew what he was thinking somehow, woman's intuition his ass...it had to be a sign of witchcraft or something.

"I see you've exchanged your..._combat _attire in favour of a more professional look. I must say it rather suits you, pun unintended." Glynda remarked. Approval gleaming in her eyes as she fixed him with another pointed stare. Almost as if she suppressing the image of something else. Huh, strange.

"Thanks, it's a bit weathered since I've been unemploye- I mean pursuing other career paths since my office days but it's clean and functional. Can't say I'm unhappy with it really."

"Going back to the basics never hurts, a strong foundation is the pillar with which we all stand. I fear many students take this lesson to heart far too late, always obsessed with flashy moves that leave them hoping their peers preen at their brilliance. Only to then wonder how their foe got the better of them."

She almost seemed to sigh like a mother resigned to having to hammer important lessons into their children over and over until it one day clicked. Though she quickly snuffed it out by clearing her throat.

"We've almost arrived, once the students make their-"

An almost shrill voice interrupted the disciplinarian.

The scene could be described in many ways, but a theme that prevailed was a shark slowly coaxing its prey into its jaws. Raising his hand as if he was being blinded by how obviously uncomfortable one of the people was, he listened in.

"Pyrrha, I see you've chosen to attend Beacon despite hailing from Mistral. I myself am from Atlas but chose Beacon as well, may I ask what drove you to do so?"

"Ah, well, I figured a change of scenery would test my abilities to adapt far more than studying at Haven. Though of course, I have nothing against Haven as a facility."

Weiss nodded in approval. "Constantly testing your abilities is the key to success, it only makes sense that such a renowned fighter as yourself would grasp this concept so easily. And the-"

The conversation continued and his brain clicked. One of the girls was the snowgirl he scolded yesterday. A part of him was surprised to see her conversing civilly, though in hindsight it's not as if everyone argues _all _the time.

"I see Miss Nikos is already being scouted, I won't say I'm surprised by this development." Glynda chimed in.

Saitama turned to Glynda. "Scouted?"

"Indeed, I imagine Miss Schnee is attempting to convince Miss Nikos to be a part of her team during her tenure here. Though she may be in for a bit of a surprise."

"Ah." Saitama hummed. He supposed that made sense given-

Wait a minute, Schnee? Did Ozgrin's assistant say, Schnee? As in…

"When you say Schnee, do you mean as in Schnee comics incorporated? As in the distributors of some of, if not the most iconic pieces of art known to Remnant?" Saitama questioned. A frantic expression overcoming his face like a manic lumberjack that swears the trees are making fun of his underwhelming facial hair upon close inspection.

Glynda blinked. "Comics…? If I remember correctly, there is a branch of the Schnee brand within that market. Though of course they're most commonly associated with dus-"

"I must speak to those students immediately. The redhead seems to be incredibly uncomfortable and I'd hate to not put a stop to potential harassment. I'll find my own way to the mountain."

Beginning to speed walk away with the determination of a man discovering the meaning to life, Glynda could only look on in confusion. Her initial impression of him this morning evaporating into something much more reminiscent of the incident with Roman Torchwick. An eccentricity that eerily reminded her of a certain caffeine-addicted individual who shall not be named.

'_Did he say mountain?' _

* * *

Charm can sometimes be a subjective thing. There's the traditionally charismatic, handsome man that sweeps a beautiful woman off her feet. The mysterious bad boy that broods and scowls but has a softer, more intimate side beneath the rough exterior, and then there's-

"Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue; ladies love it!"

An eyebrow was raised.

"Well, I like to think so. My mom never said it _wasn't _true..."

A giggle penetrated the otherwise dead, decrepit silence.

"_Did_ she now?"

"...I'll shut up now?"

A prim nod affirmed the suggested action.

"You'll shut up now."

Jaune sighed.

"So close…"

"You really weren't." Weiss chimed in.

"I'd say you made a fine impression, Jaune," Pyrrha reassured.

Jaune somewhat brightened.

"Thanks, cereal lady…"

Pyrrha beamed. "You're most welcome!"

"..."

Suddenly, a voice broke through the awkward fog of social niceties. Masculine, deep, _close_.

"**You'll get there soon enough blondey**"

Jaune quirked an eyebrow and looked left and right, searching for the source whilst surprisingly calm. Weiss and Pyrrha both lost in conversation once again.

"Thanks, man, I really...appreciate it?"

"..."

This time, as if the entrails of a deceased witch grew legs and crawled into Jaune's ear, a quieter, softer tone nuzzled into his ear.

"_You're welcome." _

"..."

"**WHAT THE HELL?!"**

The feminine duo startled, turning to see what the commotion was about.

"**WHAT IN THE BLAZES?!"**

"**OH MY GOODNESS!"**

The sight that greeted them wasn't what they expected.

"How is he doing that…?"

"Is he moulded to his back and perfectly mimicking Jaune's body language? That's honestly impressive…"

Jaune decided to enter the fray.

"The real question is; how long has he been there? He must've been here for at least a little while, he _did _reply to our little...disagreement."

"The _real _question is, why aren't you turning around Jaune?" Weiss questioned.

Jaune shivered.

"It's not because I'm scared."

Another unimpressed eyebrow rose to prominence.

"Okay, maybe a little."

"..."

"Okay, maybe _a lot_" Jaune squeaked.

The bald creature couldn't help but blink confusedly.

* * *

"You're a professor?"

"Yes." Saitama and Weiss responded.

"You sound like you've met him before, Weiss."

"I have."

"I'm guessing it wasn't on the best of terms?"

"No."

"She's upset I scolded her in front of her rival, I only did what I thought was best."

"_Definitely_ not on the best of terms." Weiss practically ground out. An aura of irritation all but radiating from her icy demeanour. "I knew it was a possibility but I didn't want to acknowledge it. I'd had enough craziness for one day."

"She tried to blow up another student, it was quite messy."

"_I did not!" _Weiss squawked.

"You did?" Jaune and Pyrrha questioned.

"Well...kinda...somewhat…this isn't relevant to the current situation!"

"Thankfully only their pride fell apart. Hunter reflexes are a big source of anxiety I hear."

Jaune and Pyrrha hummed in acknowledgment.

Weiss seemed fit to explode herself.

"In any case, you guys better get to the cliffs, the fancy guy needs ya there pronto." Saitama reminded.

"Fancy guy? You mean Headmaster Ozpin?" Pyrrha spoke.

"Yes, the undercover surgeon," Saitama confirmed.

"Surgeon…?" Jaune blinked.

A thunderous click sounded off as Saitama clicked his fingers and smirked confidently.

"Indeed, run along now children."

The trio of students looked at each other before shrugging, whether it was from pure indifference or exhaustion at the roller coaster of emotions the morning had been. Jaune and Pyrrha setting off to face the beginning of initiation whilst Weiss was suddenly brought to a halt. Her arm gripped by none other than Professor Saitama himself.

"Miss Schnee," Saitama spoke, a seriousness in his voice that Weiss was so stunned by she practically skidded in her tracks. The intensity of how unyielding her goofy teacher's hold on her was causing her to unconsciously held her breath. The room almost seemed to disappear.

"Y-Yes, sir?"

He let go. She felt more relieved than she cared to admit yet the room seemed isolated, like his sheer presence was compelling her to do one thing; _listen_.

"Why do you wish to become a huntress?"

The bizarre question threw her off even more.

"W-Why?"

"Yes. Why?"

She thought for a moment.

"To..to pursue a path I chose, not what anyone else has dictated for me."

"I see. Do you wholeheartedly want to see it through to the end?"

She paused for what seemed like an eternity.

"Yes...there's no doubt in my mind, Professor."

He seemed to stop as if giving the weight of her words the proper consideration. Finally, he turned to face her fully. A mythological determination etched across his face.

"Then do your best, Weiss. Allow no one to steer you from what your heart desires."

She was momentarily speechless.

"...Right, I better get going then!"

He nodded, eyes burning with a fire unlike any she had ever seen. She sped off to catch up with the others.

"That was close." Saitama sagged, a familiar innocuousness taking over his form.

"I almost asked her if she could give me an inside on Schnee Comics Inc."


	4. Chapter 4 - Forest Full of Doubt

**Hey Guys! Long time no see, all this corona stuff has left me with little to no excuse as to why I haven't updated in over 2 months but I still did it anyway lmao. Hope you all are staying safe and remember that not everything is awful! Love you all so much and any feedback is appreciated, apologies for anyone who was somehow miraculously patiently waiting for this xD :3 Sidenote: I toiled around with some canon as you'll see but nothing too intense/story breaking! At least for now lol**

* * *

New beginnings. Oh, how Ozpin grappled with new beginnings. By and large, they always left him feeling somber yet hopeful. New beginnings mean new opportunities arise that may have never revealed themselves before. New ways of combating adversity and reaching what you desire. _New_ methods of very much 'not' annoying his subordinates as he 'forgot about that paperwork' or 'went to the other side of town because it happened to have a specialist coffee shop'; ah, how he _cherished_ such novelties. But, largely, what they meant for him was rinse and repeat. His campaign against Salem the ever-present monster hiding under his bed no matter what ideas of rest or relief he may entertain.

_'By and large, I like to think I've foiled her attempts at the destruction of humanity but she's not known for lacking tenacity. Not to mention the growing tension between the Kingdoms, The White Fang and the criminal underbelly isn't making me feel optimistic. Out with the old and in with the new seems to apply to both sides of the equation.'_

Gods, those issues were problematic enough without adding his secretive campaign into the mix. He'd hoped that Faunus rights would've naturally coalesced into an equitable resolution as time went on. Even tapping a door with the tip of your pinky finger enough times tears it open. However, if anything it had only gotten worse. As powerful as he was his influence was only finite, something that no amount of physical strength could smooth over like a beowolf meeting the sharper end of a sword. Though some favour more blunt instruments, young Taiyang comes to mind as explosively as his fist. Ozpin chuckled at times long past.

Ozpin likened his temperament to something in between optimism and pessimism. He didn't believe the future was without hope but he knew that unless people got past their petty grievances the world would be lost. All he and anyone could do was their best under the circumstances.

Not to say he didn't have any tricks up his sleeve…

"Prospective students, staff, Grimm hell-bent on destroying the fabric of our society, we are all here to take part in a test of will. A test to manifest our abilities in the wake of unparalleled danger."

During the beginnings of what seemed to be a lecture, the eccentric Headmaster nodded and turned to each party he spoke of. Turning almost a hundred and eighty degrees to zero in on the forest behind him in a display akin to a well-dressed owl. He returned to face them after a, particularly long pause.

"Your task is simple; there will be a handful of relics located deep in the Emerald Forest and it is up to you and your newly formed partner to retrieve them and make your way back to the cliff face. The journey will be filled with challenges, thick fauna, beasts that wish to tear and rend your flesh in two, sharp rocks...all of these obstacles are designed to _rob_ you of your spirit. To _sap_ away your desire to lead and conquer and only leave you wilted and hollow except for the despair of your failings."

His voice carried a finality to it that seemed bottomless as he spoke, hardly even blinking as he peered down his glasses with steel in his eyes. Some of the teens glanced nervously at each other, swallowing heavily as the weight of the Headmaster's words already seemed to weaken their resolve.

"And then, when you've finally given up, an Ursa the size of-"

"_Headmaster_." A voice whispered harshly. A female voice that glided through the newborn tension with ease yet seemed to suffocate it with its ferocity. "May I speak with you for a moment."

Turning to his side, Ozpin's face depicted the mirror image of innocent confusion. As if for all the world he had no idea how he possibly could have violated the sacred aura of tranquility that mother nature so effortlessly presented. Nodding to his deputy, he made his way over to her in what quickly became a hushed conversation. "Excuse me, fresh soil- I mean prospective students."

"...soil?"

"Yes, Glynda?" Ozpin questioned.

"Don't 'yes Glynda' me Ozpin, what in Oum's name are you doing?"

"I'm debriefing the children for their initiation, is there something wrong with that?"

"There wouldn't be...if you weren't trying to kill their courage before they've even _entered_ The Emerald Forest. Please try to refrain from such action unless you do plan on encouraging them a little bit. You were going to do that, right?"

There was a pause. Some would say the longest pause that's ever occurred between any social engagement in human history. All that was heard was the slight shifting of feet and the gentle breeze, flowing by like a nomad on a quest beyond the pain of mortal minds.

"...Of course." Ozpin delivered with the sincerity of a brick wall who enjoys the folly of people slamming their heads against it. "What do you take me for Glynda, a cruel and sadistic emissary that wishes to destroy the fragile minds of our potential student body?"

"..."

"You weren't going to do that at all, were you?"

"..."

"A plan not subject to change is ill-made, I assure you your input has been duly noted."

The Combat Instructor's expression could not have been more blank.

"See to it that it _is_."

Clearing his throat and returning to his prior position in front of the first years, Ozpin displayed no sign of being chewed out by what even the newbies had gathered to be the most intimidating presence on the teaching staff. They weren't sure if they should be impressed or disappointed considering the display so far.

"You may be wondering just how you will be getting into the hellish nightmare- I mean expanses below you. Fear not, these launch pads we have set up will remove any worry on that front."

Most of the teens gathered seemed to pick up on something like that quickly. Positioning themselves along a row of pads, some more confidently than others.

"Wait, how are we going to land without splattering against the ground? Is there some kind of trampoline or…?" A blonde questioned.

Ozpin brought his fingers to his chin, a contemplative visage taking over his form. A spark in his eye coming to life as an eyebrow rose in intrigue.

"Trampolines...now that's an idea I haven't thought of."

"Hello?" The boy asked, panic seeming to seep into his voice.

"Oh", Ozpin startled, "You will be using your landing strategy during your descent."

"My landing strategy?" He seemed to question himself, his voice rising an octave.

"Yes, and I have faith you all will be properly motivated to employ Huntsman ingenuity to solve the issue."

"Ingenuity?! Aw man…"

"Mm." Grunted Ozpin, bringing his trusty mug to his lips before steadily lowering it.

"Ah yes, and the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. Choose wisely."

The rest of the students collectively joined the knightly student in his despair.

* * *

Danger. Risk. Threat. If there was one thing Blake Belladonna felt right now it was paranoid. At first glance, it wouldn't seem too unnatural to be nervous or jumpy given the task the Headmaster had just set before them. Being launched into a Grimm infested forest with nothing but the clothes on your back and a piece of metal of some kind didn't exactly scream 'secure' or 'sane'. However, her nervousness; for that's what it was, no matter how much her pride may kick and whine at admitting it, was palpable if you knew her well enough. The slight twitches in her ears, the subtle looks left and right as if expecting a cloaked enemy to strike at any moment, constantly checking her equipment was in order. It all melded together into a picture of a scaredy-cat, something racists everywhere would happily slap onto her identity as a Faunus without hesitation.

Left, right, left, right, stop, sniff, scan; Blake traversed the Emerald Forest with utmost care. You could argue to a reasonable extent that making as much noise as possible was something worth risking if it meant finding someone - or potentially many - people to group up with. Hell, she was pretty sure she heard about three or four guys bellowing out their best attempts at flirting as they ground every piece of fauna they saw into the ground. Safety in numbers and a chance to get to know who you're bunking with? A win-win. Pragmatism was never lost on her. But, unlike many of her classmates, she _did not_ come here to make friends and have a good time. She wasn't here to joke around or see who could gain the most hookups; no, she was here for one reason and one reason only.

To move on.

Adam. Every time she thought of him her heart throbbed with despair. Despite her best attempts to bury herself in the ignorance of naivety, he had become the very embodiment of the failings of The White Fang. Despite how much she wanted to believe he could return to who he was before The White Fang turned into what it is now, the train incident buried any hope of doing so. Destroying Atlas security bots was one thing, but sacrificing women and children? No, even as much as she didn't want to let go that was the breaking point. As much as it tore her apart to throw away what quickly became the biggest part of her life. Damn him...

Shaking her head and steeling her nerves, she soldiered on. As much as she'd like to escape her feelings and move forward she couldn't do that if she failed initiation. She had to focus and make sure she found someone she at least could see herself being amicable with for an extended period. The question was; who?

She'd seen a lot of her future classmates. If she was being frank she couldn't truly gauge much of them besides the fact that they were huntsman in training - which meant they at least wanted to do well at that - and were teenagers. As evidenced by the very obvious looks and glances she and many others had received during the time before lights out. Something that annoyed the part of her that had often been sent on recon missions deep into enemy territory, coming back with nothing was never a satisfying feeling. You may as well say that the grass is green or water's wet. Those jokes got old fast when you're an active member of the fang, she shivered slightly at the horrors of much too little getting done and way too much time on your hands.

Just as she was about to brush her way past some tree branches she heard something. A low growl that her enhanced hearing picked up ever so slightly. Crouching down and finding a nearby bush to hide amongst, she slowly crawled closer. Despite the earlier ambiance of birds and laughter, it was suddenly deathly quiet. The only sounds she could hear either coming from the twigs and leaves she parted through and the opening ahead.

_'It could just be a Grimm, they aren't exactly in short supply around here. Better be careful though, there's no way to tell how many may be lurking in the area.'_

Blake always preferred to err on the side of caution. The boons of stealth and planning ahead having been impressed upon her since her early missions with The White Fang. However, nothing can prepare you for the blood-curdling scream of someone on the precipice of death. Nothing can prepare you for seeing the light in someone's eyes fade away as they blame you for leaving them to die. It always chilled a part of you you couldn't comprehend. Speaking of which…

**"AHHHHHHGGH!"**

Before Blake knew it she leaped into action.

Throwing caution to the wind, she slashed and sliced her way through the forest. Gambol Shroud was expensive and most importantly, well maintained, so like lambs to the slaughter every extension of nature was decimated with ease, the Grimm she'd detected earlier howling with rage. Blake burst into the clearing, met with a sight that, while relieving, absolutely betrayed what she ascertained earlier. Her breath came out in slightly harsh pants as she stared with what could only be impressed bemusement.

"I'll say this right now; this blood is not mine," Yang assured.

"I'm glad, what I'm more concerned about is that Ursa that's now become...one with that tree. I thought you needed help." Blake questioned.

"Me? The great Yang Xiao Long? Need help? Hah! That'll be the day. I was more concerned about the transgression that Ursa committed by messing with my hair. My hair. All this doesn't just happen, you know?" Yang proclaimed, gesturing to herself with the air of someone posing for the masses.

"Right", Blake agreed, her voice practically flooding with sarcasm. "Why am I not surprised this is what's going on?"

"Because of your great Huntsman intuition! That sounds like a quality I'd like in a four-year partner of mine."

Blake sighed. What could only be described as one of the most bombastic and peacock-like Beacon prospects had inadvertently duped her into a partnership. Lowkey already seemed far gone in her dreams of a quiet, respectable team.

"I'm stuck with you now, aren't I?"

"Yep!" Yang chirped.

"You're not going to be willing to pretend this didn't happen, are you?" Blake questioned.

"Nope!" Yang spoke.

Black and blonde began their ever-volatile walk into the unknown.

* * *

The sky was clear. A beautiful day marked with infinite possibilities and strewn with the dreams of the next generation. The wind was soft, almost caressing the creatures that navigated the booming Valeian countryside with care and gentleness unfit for this world. All was well, all was aligned and all was right. Picturesque even.

It disgusted Cinder more than could be put into words.

Of all the things that could've occurred during her rise to power, there were a few impossibilities that came to mind. One was personal failure. Yes, she entertained the idea of failing, all good strategists do, however, her planning isn't even relative to that of a bonafide military war veteran. It doesn't even come close to even the most decorated generals of the Great War, no, what she does and what she manifests into being is completely different. Her mentor, before the dark clutches of Salem and her dominion, was pain, and suffering. She bled and screamed and raged and lied her way through any obstacle put in front of her, any man that thought they could have their way with her, any fool stupid enough to believe that what was presented to him simply held nothing more. The delusional always perished first.

And it was always delicious.

Another was people not playing to what makes them tick. What constricts them and confines them into the individual that they are. To the people, they care about and to the ideals they hold. Human beings hold an unpredictability that can be devastating if not properly tempered. If not properly harnessed. That's what she, among other things, was best at. Manipulating the brash and even the cold and calculated into falling over themselves with despair with only one solution; her. That's what brought her to where she is now, the failings of her enemies and the graces of her superiors, always playing to their personalities and favours, always giving them what they want without them even questioning how she does it. That's what results were, and that's what the results had been.

Until Roman Torchwick somehow failed to rob a dust store.

She sighed in a rare moment of palpable irritation, a glass of wine resting on a counter nearby as she picked it up and toyed with the contents. Swirling the devilish liquid like a sophisticated hurricane. Roman's resume was impressive, something that attracted her to acquiring him as a wonderfully effective tool in her oh so evil machinations. For a long time, he had been nothing but useful, accomplishing any task put in front of him so long as he got enough Lien to fill his coffers with cigars or ridiculously fashioned suits. And now he was all but imprisoned, literally and figuratively, so deep in enemy territory she was debating the idea of even getting him out. She expected him to fail sooner or later, she being long gone when that inevitability came to fruition. But, as even the most powerful of emperors or the most dastardly kings realize, she was simply blindsided. Blindsided by a variable she had no control over and likely will never have control over at this rate. That damned 'Huntsman for fun' or whatever he liked to call himself.

Cinder didn't play around. As soon as she got word of Torchwick's capture she immediately analysed and looked into every element at play. She wasn't supremely surprised - although she'd personally argue the timing was somewhat suspicious - that a huntress in training had attempted to stop Roman. It's not like they're a rare breed in Vale or lacking the noble desire to right the wrongs of the world. She wasn't even surprised that Beacon got involved, after all, they're the very school that relies on the citizens of Vale to keep their little academy alive. No, what caught her attention the most was who Roman was defeated by. Someone that had somehow eluded even her knowing in what was ultimately a very small and detailed world as far as who mattered and who didn't.

Bald, unremarkable, terrible fashion sense, absolutely no ties to any known academy on the face of Remnant, Saitama or 'Caped Baldy' as some witnesses to his heroics had referred to him as was an absolute enigma. He'd never received any formal training in the local channels, something that wasn't entirely uncommon but also raised more questions than it answered. He'd had a normal and largely generic upbringing, as well as, career history and most importantly; he was not employed as a Huntsman. Something that her best contacts had assured her was without a doubt fact.

So, what this all led to was one simple question; how, in Oum's name, did a faceless nobody all but obliterate one of her best underlings in what was described as a single instant? No talk, no prolonged battle, no twists and turns, nothing. Just simple and utter annihilation. Something that not even seasoned Huntsman had been capable of since Roman's early days in the criminal underground. It made no sense, it tread no water in every pool of evidence available to her. Yet it happened. And she had no answer to it.

Back then, that is.

Cinder liked to keep her hand close to her side, never revealing anything more than necessary to accomplish her goals. Only displaying her full might when victory was all but assured. When nothing could be done to render what someone had been served into anything but absolute defeat. Now she was aware, now she knew of a threat that had not previously shown itself to her in her long campaign to get where she is now. Now she knew what she had to do.

Her scroll rung, the vibrations echoing throughout her mind as she almost couldn't contain the smirk that was building behind her lips.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"I have a task for you dear Mercury."

"So soon?", Mercury questioned, "I thought I wasn't gonna enter the picture till later on?"

"That was the plan," Cinder confirmed, "However, the plan has experienced some alterations as of now. I want you to make a good impression on some lovely people your age. Can you do that for me, dear?"

"Of course, Ma'am. Send me any extra details and I'll be right on it. Heh, I'm assuming you want it to be a...life changing experience for those involved?"

Cinder grinned. "Absolutely."

"I want to make sure they never forgot their first taste of initiation."

* * *

Jaune was lost and he'd be the first to admit it. Sure, when most people say that they mean it literally - and he does - but he also would admit he was lost on all fronts. Physically, mentally, spiritually, whatever 'ally' you want to add onto something; he was it. How could he have gotten himself into a mess like this? What could have possibly befallen him to find him knee-deep in a woefully deadly forest with nothing but a hand me down and pants to piss in?

_'Heroic fantasies and fraud, if I remember correctly'_ his mind seemed to taunt.

Bad brain, always betraying him when he needs it most. Why do brains always do that?

Alas, he knew most things about this situation were his fault. Flights of fancy were one thing, everyone experiences that as a youngster, but risking your life to pursue a job in slaying monsters? Not exactly something any parent wishes upon their child if they can help it.

_"A Huntsman's life isn't something to treat lightly, Jaune. Despite what the schools or history would have you believe it is cold and unfeeling. An empty void that must be filled by those of us willing to sacrifice glory and pride for the sake of our society. My grandfather and his before him forced it upon us since we were kids, I won't do that to my children."_

It was so unfair. The sting of rejection still wound its way around his stomach like a snake. How could dad even say that? It's not as if he was forcing Jaune to do anything. Jaune wanted to do it of his own volition. He knew the risks, he knew he could die out there to some heartless animal with nothing but his failure. It's what anyone experiences when they fail one last time, it's no different than a train conductor dying in a freak accident. Jaune just didn't get it.

_'All I know is that a man needs to follow his path, no matter who or what stands in his way. I'm doing that but...why does it feel so wrong? Surely it doesn't matter if I paid my way in, no one was willing to teach me! All I need is a chance, one chance to prove myself. They'll see, everyone will see. Saving people doesn't have to be exclusive to the gifted.'_

For a moment only the eerie silence of the forest accompanied him and his thoughts. The gentle breeze increased in intensity as the trees rustled and the shadows seemed to leap out at him. Almost like he was surrounded...yet alone. A chill ran down his spine.

"..."

**"Hello!"**

The scream Jaune let forth was one so ungodly he thought his vocal cords had torn.

"So...you're not...a Grim...that's...good...to know. Give me a sec." Jaune panted.

"I tried to make my approach obvious to not startle you but I guess my combat instincts kicked in. I saw your...unique landing and did my best to stop it. Turns out I'm a little rusty on long-range shots with Miló." Pyrrha laughed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Jaune nodded, any semblance of exhaustion all but gone for a split second before he let out another breath of relief. "Just thought I'd gotten pounced on by a nasty Grim."

The redhead giggled at his confession. Jaune took this moment of reprieve to get a look at his...almost saviour? Saviour. Let's go with saviour.

Her golden armour and steely figure cut an intimidating pose, however, her slight smirk and amusement in her eye betrayed any ideas of aggression. Standing tall she almost radiated confidence. Ease of mind that seemed so right and cemented into her being she couldn't help but suppress it almost. Her eyes were as if someone had harvested emeralds out of the harshest Atlas mines and gently slipped them into someone's eye sockets. Not to mention the naturally taut and fit figure that came with someone who undergoes a Huntress's strict physical regimen. Now that he thought about it, she seemed familiar. But the real question was...

_'Just what in the hell is going on in this profession? They may as well be breeding superhumans on every front, does every chick here have to be a supermodel?!'_

Make that two, two real questions that needed answering.

Continuing to laugh as if they weren't smack dab in the middle of what the headmaster had readily described as a forest of death, she continued to reassure him. His paranoia slowly succumbing to her soothing tone and nonchalance. "It's quite alright, you can't be too careful. Say, still have spots on 'Team Jaune'?" she questioned. A cheeky smiled painted across her expression.

Jaune recalled his earlier words by the lockers. So that's where he recognized her from, cheeky minx. That also meant she had a front-row seat to his failure, always a smooth one with the ladies, Jaune. He couldn't help but pout.

"Maybe," Jaune relented. "Who's askin?"

The redhead blinked.

"Pyrrha Nikos?" Pyrrha offered.

Jaune folded his arms.

"..."

"Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Champion?" She tentatively offered.

Jaune brightened. His vigour seemingly returning to full strength as the more pleasant end of the locker incident came to light. Yes! He knew he wasn't a total failure!

Smoothing his hair and gaining the gait of a champion, he shot her what he thought was a supremely confident expression. Even adding a wink and a click for emphasis, though from the outside looking in he looked more like someone's grandpa mid-stroke.

"Now that sounds more like it. Onward, my dear follower!" Jaune declared. Trekking deeper into the forest as he let himself be carried by the moment to moment that becomes so lost in worries and anxious thoughts. The high couldn't be ruined.

"Uh, Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"We're supposed to go the other way."

"..."

"...Right! I was just...assessing your navigation skills! Onward, Pete's chosen!"

Red and blonde began their gleeful walk into the unknown.

* * *

So far Ruby had not had the smoothest of initiations. Sure, she expected some roadblocks, some bumps along the journey, but there was a sassy, white-haired bump she all but _did not_ want to get into right now. Unfortunately, she's not talking about a pimple, she's talking about-

"Do you have any idea where we're going, Ruby? Where we are? I was taught how to read maps from a young age, I could tell the difference between a minute patch of moss and a flaking leaf from Forever Fall. We _need_ to go this way."

"You said that about the other three directions you tried, Weiss! How about we head where I _saw_ other groups going? I scouted the area from a tree as you were _heading_ in the 'right' direction."

Weiss scoffed. "What do you know? You barely know about basic dust handling procedures, how can I trust you to lead us to where we need to go?"

Ruby wanted to scream. "This again?! I _told_ you it was an accident. Who waves _flammable_ dust around in someone's face? I could've gotten hurt ya know!"

"You could've gotten hurt?! What about me?! I can't have deviants like you ruining my career before it's even started."

"If we follow your directions neither of us will have a career to ruin. Please listen to me Weiss, I'm not as much of a kid as you think I am."

"Didn't you say you drink milk so you can 'grow up'?" Weiss questioned.

"..."

"That's not relevant here! My point still stands. We have to work together, Weiss. Whether you like it or not."

"...I suppose. But I've got my eye on you, don't think you'll get away with goofing off and ruining my initiation or anything." Weiss relented. A look of utter suspicion dwarfing any feelings of mutual appreciation of their situation.

"Yeah, 'who' would want that," Ruby whispered.

"What did you say?!"

Ruby's idea of becoming best friends forever with her partner wasn't exactly going well. A part of her had hoped Yang would be her fated find in the Grim infested Emerald forest but, not everyone gets what they want. She knew things may be difficult, ie, socializing without the help of her big sister. However, she wanted to give it her best shot before she inevitably came crawling to Yang for help. When she tried, and her dumb anxiety shut up for once, she gave it one hundred and ten percent. No one could take that away from her. And she had had some success with that blonde guy. What was his name? John? Jack? Jaune? Jaune. It was Jaune. She liked him much better so far, sure he seemed a little...interesting with the ladies...but he seemed nice! Easily not as haughty as Weiss, she doubted anyone could take that crown away. Back to the present...

Holy crap Weiss was the monster in the closet of every socially awkward human on Remnant! She knew some people were more difficult to get along with than others but sheesh, she may as well throw any chance of peace or cooperation into the fiery pit of a volcano. She didn't like to judge, she knows what it's like to be ridiculed and taunted about silly stuff like whether capes are for people her age or why she refuses to stop trying to grow without vegetables and only milk but...come on! She can't even get a word in without Weiss tearing her to pieces! She'd taken Saitama's words to heart when they broke up their earlier scuffle, she swore she did, but it's not the same! She'll have to live with her for the next four years! Not to mention the other two people who may side with Weiss or be real meanies. To say dread had rapidly consumed her excitement for Beacon right now would be an understatement.

Surprisingly, once their pace settled and things quietened down their trip to the - hopefully - relics went kinda smoothly. Sure, there was a snide comment here or there but she focused on the prize of becoming an official student of Beacon. That's what kept her from being a little too careless with Crescent Rose whenever the occasional Grim popped up. Not that anyone would know if they asked. No one. Not even dad.

"We're coming up on a clearing." Weiss voiced.

"We are?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah, though the wind's really picking up. Are those people down there?"

The trees parted way as they found themselves facing what looked to be some kind of ruins. Gigantic slabs of stone littered around as columns stand proudly despite the obvious age and damage they've received. Like moths to a flame, Weiss and Ruby picked up their pace. Gaining sight of figures in the distance. A shock of yellow sparking recognition. Ruby perked up.

"Hey, I think that's my sister down there!"

"That blonde bimbo?" Weiss questioned.

"Yes!...wait a minu-"

The tense duo found themselves feeling weightless. Like a feather lazily drifting through the wind.

".."

".."

"Weiss, whatever you do, don't look down."

Weiss sighed.

"I should've known nothing would go right today."

* * *

Mercury hated children. They kicked, they whined, they screamed and above all else; they didn't understand who was in charge. You'd think a guy like him wouldn't exactly be beating up orphans given his involvement with Cinder, she hardly gave such pettiness the time of day, however, sometimes you had to get your hands dirty. Sometimes life threw you into the proverbial pit of difficult choices with only one outcome of success; survival. He knew it all too well, his cybernetic legs a testament to this harsh reality. An assassin like himself never gave much thought to these concepts, this line of work teaches you from the get-go _how_ life works. The cogs and wheels of society that most people never glimpse. Ignorance was bliss but embroiling yourself in the truth held a unique flavour of its own. Yes, the truth of what mattered. Huntsman hopefuls always liked to tout their ideals, god how he wished they understood things beyond the veil of altruism. It'd make them shut up for once.

Cinder had been clear, her orders were never vague. Disrupt Beacon's initiation and cause as much shock as possible. No serious casualties, simply probe their defenses. Cement yourself into their minds whilst also being so far removed from their knowledge they have no idea what's coming. What your goal is. If he was being frank he preferred to make his debuts in people's lives a bit more _consequential_. Heh, with the upgrades he'd been receiving there's a chance he won't be able to hold back. However, what held his desire to wreak havoc in place was the retribution Cinder would inflict should he cross the line. You didn't survive her reprimands one day, best to not get reprimanded at all if you can help it.

Pouring his concentration into making sure he entered the Emerald Forest without detection, his thrusters hummed quietly as he ascended the cliff face Beacon sat almost dangerously close to. Courtesy of his boss he'd undergone quite a few physical changes. For one, his new legs held an impressive arsenal at their disposal. Not only were his kicks and jumps enhanced but his mobility increased tenfold. Flying capabilities a boon amongst micro-sized missile clusters to boot. At first, it was tricky, you can't exactly prepare yourself to go from regular joe on the sidewalk to flying madman of badassery but with time he made it work. If nothing disturbed his flightpath he could theoretically go wherever he wanted in Vale. Above all, his greatest combat improvements were on the sensory and stealth fronts. Equipped with an inbuilt tracking system along with thermal and long-distance magnification for scouting, as well as, a robust cloaking system to give him an edge against the more lackadaisical opponents. He had no idea why Cinder's people had invested so heavily into him but he couldn't complain. As far as he's concerned he's only so much more important of a piece in their grand plan.

He wasn't an architect, far from it really, but putting a school right next to such a colossal drop off made him question the sanity of these educational types. Successfully making it to what may as well have been the backdoor of the Emerald Forest, he quickly scanned his surroundings. It was unlikely any stragglers would be so far beyond the initial starting point but it was better safe than sorry. The sheer amount of times Em had berated him for running in all gung-ho impressed upon him more than he would care to admit. Finding nothing, he continued to lurk through the Grimm infested area. You could honestly say that about most places on Remnant but luckily there wouldn't be much suspicion at a stray dead Grimm. Students are supposed to kill their heartless adversaries, right?

Activating his thermal sensors, he quickly spotted where the meat of the students had congregated. They looked to be around some type of ruin, though there were a few pairs still navigating the edges of the forest. With so many opportunities to strike, it was almost hard to choose. The sheer ignorance of his prey brought him back to simpler but no less bloody times. They had no idea what's coming to them…

* * *

_'They have no idea what's coming to them.'_ Ozpin thought. His scroll showed him that many students had found themselves a relic or two but some electing to search elsewhere. Namely Pyrrha Nikos and the blonde boy that had questioned him at the launch pads. Jaune Arc, if he recalled correctly. Sipping his mug he felt a sense of contentment he hadn't felt in a longtime wash over him, this time of year always denoting a feeling of accomplishment when he realized that corralling a horde of superpowered teenagers into one confined space hadn't resulted in mass injury. He knew he was good but damn, he'd really outdone himself.

"-in, -pin…"

Trampolines. He'd never considered them. Sure they seemed childish at first glance but hey, aren't we all children waiting to show our true colours? Waiting to be free of the confinements society so cruelly places upon our shoulders? With the right engineering, they could truly hold a place at the academy. Gymnastics/exercise amongst many other applications just waiting for the right creative direction. The right leader. Yes. He knew what his next staff motion would be, it was only a matter of time.

"-zpin, ozpi-"

For someone so old you'd think he'd seen it all but yet again the next generation had opened his eyes. Once all this was over he ought to congratulate the boy, perhaps even let him in on the upcoming projects as a reward should he pass the initiation. Now if only-

**"OZPIN!"**

He held his train of thought.

"..."

"Yes, Glynda?"

The headmistress huffed, her face uncharacteristically red as she rapidly regained her composure and adjusted her glasses. For the sake of their safety, no one present seemed to comment on this fact. Glynda flatly staring Ozpin down like a demon attempting to reign in their desire to tear the person in front of them limb from limb. "What do you think of the progress of the students? I know this is a formality for you but remember we _do_ have a new member of staff who _isn't_ so experienced. Remember?"

The ensuing silence was terse. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife and plaster it all over a sandwich. It was a bad analogy because Ozpin almost felt compelled to ask if the cafeteria was serving any particularly ravishing symphonies of bread and the like. He once again sipped from his bottomless mug.

"...I'm impressed. While some pairings seem troublesome the majority are as smooth as you can expect in a situation like this. I am concerned for Miss Rose and Miss Schnee, however."

Professor Oobleck and Port respectively nodded in agreement, Saitama opting to hum as he lifted a finger towards his nose but wisely lowered it once more.

"They do seem ill-fitted for each other, we predicted they'd both potentially run into trouble with fitting in with their peers. Saitama mentioned a prior scuffle they had on arrival yesterday."

"It wasn't a big deal," Saitama said. "Schoolgirls don't get along sometimes but they'll come around. Though sometimes they don't, suppose it's up to them I guess."

Slightly yawning and rubbing his eyes, the rest of the staff could only accept what the newbie had said at face value. As far as they were concerned he was correct. Listening to Ozpin and Bart talk so much often smothered them with linguistic strings to riddle even the most sound of minds. Perhaps that was why Saitama's dry takes packed so much punch. For such a fanciful man he lays his cards out on the table.

"What I am concerned about is Mr. Arc," Glynda revealed. "His test scores are high but so far he hasn't impressed upon the quality of huntsman we train here at Beacon. Are you sure he'll be alright, Ozpin?"

"Yes," Ozpin affirmed. "In my eyes, he hasn't disappointed thus far. Do give everyone a chance, will you?"

Glynda narrowed her eyes. The ease with which he denied her concern considering the obvious evidence setting off alarms in her mind. For now, she'd let it be.

"Well, at the very least we'll-"

"He's gone." Professor Oobleck chimed in.

Everyone swiveled on their feet.

"Who?" They all questioned.

"Our newly instated professor, he's gone."

Something told them they should've somehow seen this coming.

* * *

_'They really should've seen that coming.'_ Saitama thought. His descent into the forest had been a little quick but not at all surprising as far as he's concerned. Many times he had attempted to inform them he saw some suspicious activity. Hell, the sheer amount of noise coming from the cliffside should've alerted them that someone was trying to set a record as to how fast they could be arrested on school property. Not since the more delinquent centric students at his high school gave smoking in the principal's office a go. Those were wild times...

Aside from being sneaky, the assailant seemed intent on disturbing the first test or whatever. Like the witch lady said, he was new around here. For all, he knew this was another teacher whose sole purpose is to watch over the students and make sure nothing bad happens to them. However, he knew sometimes you had to take the initiative when it came to your learning. He wanted to see for himself what this school's all about, without his fellow professor's getting in the way.

_'I also haven't seen much action since that dust store incident. I'll admit, as much as this new job stuff is overwhelming, I'd feel right at home with some monster slaying.'_

It was a little selfish of him, his new role required him to make the right decisions for the benefit of everyone around him. That was pretty much his job prior, now that he thought about it. That's what a good huntsman does. This time, however, the people in need held very familiar faces and will be with him for a while. His memory may be terrible but he at least knew who people were if he interacted with them long enough. He didn't want his conscience to become too burdened but he may go stir crazy if he sits and waits too much.

Sailing through the air, Saitama gracefully landed on the forest floor. Some leaves were disturbed as he caught his bearings and surveyed the area. He'd seen the guy run off in the direction of the kids, that much was certain. However, he honestly could be anywhere by now. The thing with sneaky people is that they were usually quick enough to evade notice from most people. Scratching his chin thoughtfully, he decided to use a technique he employed when an environment was annoyingly crowded with brush and structures. A deep breath flowing through him as he slowly brought his hands together in front of him.

* * *

Weiss and Ruby were barely holding on, the nevermore taking them for a joy ride steadily climbing through the air on a quest to see how much their stomachs could take before combusting. Shouting at each other, only snippets of words reached their ears. The wind howling around them making it difficult to even get a grasp of what's going on. The evident panic on their faces making it somewhat easier to communicate clearly.

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO, RUBY?"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO?"

"-UMP!'

"DID YOU SAY JUMP?! I DON'T THINK JUMPINGS AN OPTION!"

"WHAT ELSE IS?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, HOW ABOUT-"

**Clap!**

They both blinked, suspended in the air in front of each other as, for a moment, the world seemed still.

"WOW, DID YOU REALLY JUMP?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"DID THE NEVERMORE SHAKE US OFF?"

"THERE'S NO WAY, I WOULDN'T OF LET GO IF MY FATHER OFFERED ME A MILLION LIEN!"

"WHY AREN'T WE FALLING?"

"..."

"MAYBE OUR LUCK'S TURNING AROUND?"

"..."

The pair quickly realised that gravity, once again, deigned to work as intended. Their descent almost seemed more of a hindrance than a terrifying prospect.

* * *

Pyrrha and Jaune stood stock still, the cave around them shaking violently as their impromptu exploration seemed to only get worse the deeper they went.

"Pyrrha, that was you...right?" Jaune gulped.

"That wasn't me, Jaune." Pyrrha denied.

A light in the dark signaled the potential of the heavens showing mercy upon their plight. Hastily making his way forward, Jaune dropped the torch they had been using to light the way.

"Look Pyrrha! There's more than one light source down here! We're saved!"

The light source seemed to bob and weave around Jaune's attempts to capture it. Frustrated, Jaune growled in annoyance.

"Jaune, I don't think lights move out of the way when you try to grab them."

Red eyes lit up the narrow rocky walls more than even the extinguished torch seemed to, vibrant crimson pulsing like a heartbeat angrily defying any and all health recommendations.

"Pyrrha, please tell me that's you…"

"My eyes are green, Jaune."

"Right," Jaune agreed, "A completely reasonable observation. I say a tactical retreat is in order,"

The beast roared an angry and vicious noise that only meant one thing.

Jaune Arc almost lost his voice for the second time in what was fast becoming one of his worst days.

* * *

Mercury had no idea what just happened. One minute he was preparing to pounce upon the last of the students finding their way to the relics, the next nearly every tree in the vicinity seemed to _lurch_ in an explosion of leaves. Like a deer in the headlights he had been clinging to what essentially became a naked collection of branches, shock the only thing present on his face as he all but couldn't compute what just happened. No one mentioned this. Cinder didn't mention this. _God_ didn't mention this. There was only one thing left to do…

"Watcha doing all the way up there, fellow student?" A ginger girl questioned. Her eyes were full of nothing but curiosity.

Raise all kinds of hell for this injustice.

* * *

Wiping his hands as if he'd just spent a day hard at work in the fields, Saitama let out a sigh of relief. Using one of his serious moves wasn't something he liked to do all the time but hey, time was money as they say. He hadn't decided on a name yet, 'The clap' or 'Thunderous smack' not having a hugely charming ring to it. For now, it was unnamed, though the objective in its use was obvious enough.

Beginning to trek towards what was now an obvious path towards the relics, Saitama waded through piles upon piles of leaves with way too much experience to be normal. Like a mole expertly navigating the depths of the earth. He liked this move because it reminded him of his youth when he would jump into piles of leaves and always wonder how trees could even make so many.

_'From the screams, it may have rattled some people. I hope it wasn't too upsetting, too many times have people accused me of being the villain for somehow scaring them. I know bald people can be suspicious but come on…'_

Too many times had his earlier days as a newly bald man left him with a sour taste in his mouth. Society was cruel sometimes, unrelentingly so. If you even made one slightly annoyed expression with no visible hairline people may as well label you a terrorist. Coming upon a clearing, he soon realised that his students were not alone.

* * *

The dead will rise. A phrase often associated with cheesy horror movies and poorly crafted cartoons. Normally Mercury didn't give any of that crap the light of the day, he was a connoisseur of true art. Comics never relenting in their quest to be recognized as contributions to the writing sphere. However, he had to say that his 'entrance' may as well belong in a cheesy horror movie everyone saw. And he meant everyone. The blank stares of the students to be creating an awkward silence that not even the most rambunctious of the kiddos wanted to disturb. God how he hated his life sometimes.

Sighing with the exhaustion of a grizzled veteran, he slowly climbed down the tree he was occupying. Muttering under his breath as he brushed himself clean of any errant vines and leaves that permeated the ground.

Finally standing with some form of dignity, he faced his victims. The sheer ignorance present amongst them of the threat they are about to face digging deep into his ego and howling in laughter at any form of confidence he may possess.

"All of you may be wondering what just happened."

They nodded in agreement.

"I'll be honest, even _I_ am wondering what the hell just happened. But! Allow me to explain what you need to know. What you all will be in for once I'm through with you."

They nodded once again.

"For all of you, this will be a learning experience, a painful and heartbreaking event that will forever haunt your memory as you wonder how life could've gone so wrong. How the hopes and dreams you possess failed in the presence of such an overwhelming and despair-inducing foe. I'm sure you're all eager to test yourselves as huntsman and huntresses but allow me to teach you what truly matters; nothing you do will ever succeed in the face of true adversity."

Mercury waited a moment for his words to sink in. The knowledge of their doom gave him immense satisfaction as he could almost taste their expressions of horror as they pleaded for mercy.

"..."

"So are you...trying to do an impression of the headmaster?"

'What?'

A bald face emerged from an obscene pile of leaves like a gremlin being revived in a ceremony of twisted nightmares.

**"He's a pretty interesting guy"**

Both parties had never been more terrified.


End file.
